The Not So Long Lost Cousin
by crazy4craig05
Summary: There's a new girl in town! She's Emmas cousin, what's in store for her at Degrassi? WHO is in store for her?
1. Chapter One

(For the purposes of this story Spike wasn't pregnant when she and Snake got married. Also, this story will take place two years from where Degrassi is now. So characters like Emma and Manny will be 10th graders, Craig and Paige 11th and so on @ Degrassi High.)  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
She walked down the street of small houses, eyeing each one as she passed by. - This is cute - She thought - It won't be so bad to live here -. It also helped that she was going to be living with the favorite cousin she hardly ever got to see, and now it was going to seem like they were sisters!  
  
So about now you're probably wondering who this girl is? Well I'll tell you..Christie Nelson is Spike's niece. Yep, this means that Emma is her cousin. Christie was named for her dad's sister , who's real name is Christine, and they have always been very close since Spike used to live nearby when Christie was little. Since their names were so close, Christine insisted that Christie call her Spike, just Spike and nothing else.  
  
Christie's family had been having some problems at home and when Spike got married her father had asked if it would be alright for Christie to move in with her for awhile. She of course said yes, and that brings us to the present.  
  
Christie approached a house with two girls sitting on the front porch. On had particularly long, beautiful brown hair and the other had shoulder length hair that was bright blonde. Christie recognized the back of that head right away.  
  
"Emma Nelson," she said sternly, but with a huge grin on her face.  
  
Emma turned and her face exploded with glee. "COCOA!!!!! OHMYGAWD!!!!! You're finally here" Emma ran over to Christie and gave her a hug, full force, almost causing her to topple over.  
  
"I missed you soooo much Em! We're gonna be like sisters now!"  
  
Christie picked up her bags and walked up the steps onto the porch. She extended a hand to Emma's friend and said, "Hi! I'm Christie, Emma's cousin, you must be Manny. Emma's told me so much about you."  
  
Manny smiled, "Yep, I would be Manny! It's great to finally meet you- you're all Emma has been talking about for DAYS!"  
  
The girls laughed, "It's great to meet you too," replied Christie.  
  
"Did you say your name was Christie? Didn't Emma just call you Cocoa?" asked Manny  
  
Christie looked at Emma, rolling her eyes, and gestured for her to get on with the explanation.  
  
"When we were growing up, I told Christie that the color of her hair reminded me of cocoa powder. Then one day I realized that when you say cocoa and Christie together it sounded like Cocoa Krispies and it just stuck. Haha, get it, Cocoa Christie/Krispies??"  
  
Manny looked at Christie as if to say - Where in the world does she come up with this shit? - and all three of the girls began to laugh.  
  
Just then Emma's mom popped her head outside. "Spike?" Christie said  
  
"Christie? Is that you? Ahhh you're here!!" Spike ran over and scooped Christie into a hug. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"It's good to see you too Spike! Thank you so much for letting me come and stay with you. I have a feeling I'm going to have so much fun!"  
  
Spike smiled and said, "Well I am so glad that you feel that way! Why don't you girls come inside and I'll let Archie know you've arrived." 


	2. Chapter Two

-Chapter 2-  
  
"Honey! Come down here for a second, Christie is here"  
  
A tall, balding man that looked familiar to Christie came down the steps  
smiling. "Christie, this is my husband Archie Simpson."  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you Archie," said Christie  
  
Archie pulled Christie into a hug and said, "It's my pleasure, but since  
we've got u in here calling my wife Spike let's cut the Archie stuff. I  
insist that you call me nothing other than Snake."  
  
Emma rolled her eyes and Christie laughed. "Okay then, Snake it is."  
  
"Oh Christie we are so happy to have you with us," exclaimed Spike," I  
really hope that you can find yourself at home here."  
  
"I'm sure I can," Christie replied smiling at Emma.  
  
"C'mon Cris, let's go up to my room and we'll put your stuff down and  
have some girl talk," said Emma," see you later mom!"  
  
The three girls ran up into Emma's room and shut the door.  
  
"It does sort of suck that you had to arrive the day before we start  
school tho!" said Emma "Not much time for us to hang out."  
  
"Oh believe me Em, soon enough you're gonna want to get rid of me!"  
laughed Christie "I'm ALWAYS going to be around!!"  
  
Manny interjected, "Emma can you believe that we're starting Degrassi  
High this year? It seems like just yesterday we started at the junior  
high."  
  
"I know!" exclaimed Emma," it's nuts! Christie's going to be in 11th  
grade so she'll be with Craig and all those guys."  
  
"Who's Craig?" inquired Christie  
  
"Craig is by far the cutest guy EVER," said Emma," Manny dated him for  
about 2 seconds." Emma laughed at that comment while Manny punched her in  
the arm.  
  
"He's a really good friend of ours, you'll like him, you'll like all our  
friends. And in turn they will like you!"  
  
"Speaking of our friends liking you we're gonna need some towels tomorrow  
to wipe up the drool off of the floor when the guys see you Christie,"  
said Manny," you're gorgeous."  
Christie had long, brown hair with lots of layers and caramel highlights.  
It was flipped out right now with some kind of wax stuff. She had deep  
brown eyes and long eyelashes. From the way she was dressed it seemed  
like her sense of fashion was outstanding. She was wearing a jean  
minidress that buttoned in the front with a belt around the waist. And  
last but certainly not least, she had boobs like no guy had ever seen  
walking through the halls of Degrassi. The girls knew she'd be fighting  
them off with a stick.  
  
"Manny, you're just as pretty as I am!" remarked Christie  
  
"Touche," said Manny," your make-up, hair, clothes, EVERYTHING! It's  
perfect."  
  
"Well you guys are completely welcome to anything I own, and if you ever  
need anything just holler, I'll be there."  
  
Emma smiled," You're awesome Christie, but Manny's right. I hope we have  
plenty of clean towels."  
  
The three girls laughed and continued their chat until it got completely  
dark. Spike knocked on Emma's door and opened it to find them in their  
beds/sleeping bags giggling ferociously.  
  
She smiled," You called your parents right Manny?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Nelson. They said it was cool for me to stay here."  
  
"Okay then, not to much longer girls you have school tomorrow.  
Goodnight." Spike closed the door and made her way to bed.  
  
"Chicas, this has been big fun, but I need some sleep, I'm crazy tired."  
Said Christie  
  
"Me too," Manny chimed in. "Okay," said Emma," night ladies!"  
  
"Hey Em?" said Christie  
  
"Yeah Cris?"  
  
"Please don't ever bring up that Cocoa Christie thing again unless we are  
locked in a soundproof room okay?  
  
"Haha, as you wish." 


	3. Chapter Three

-Chapter Three-  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep  
  
Emma rolled over and looked @ her alarm clock. "Ugh, 7:00, she said. Goodbye glorious days of waking up at noon, hello school."  
  
She sat up and smiled at Manny who was staring at the ceiling shaking her head, and then looked toward the place where Christie was sleeping. Christie wasn't there, and just as Emma was about to ask where she was, the door burst open letting in some sunlight. Standing in the doorway was Christie, her long hair was parted in the middle and fell in soft curls. She was wearing a short jean skirt with tennis shoes and a light purple turtleneck, an almost exact match to the one Jessica Simpson was wearing on the inside of her cd "Irresistable".  
  
"Rise and shine ladies," she said with a smile," I made pancakes, but if you don't hurry up Snake and Spike will eat them all! Up, Up, Up!!" And with that she was headed back down the stairs.  
  
"Where are those towels again?" asked Manny  
  
Emma just laughed as she got out of bed and started to get ready.  
  
About half an hour later, Manny and Emma came down the stairs. Manny was dressed in a cute pair of stonewashed jeans and a long sleeve, sheer, pink, button up shirt with a white thank top underneath. Her long hair was up in a ponytail. Emma had clipped back the middle of her hair and was pulling off a pair of army green pants and an army patterned shirt.  
  
"Well don't you girls look cute," said Spike.  
  
"Why we do, don't we?" answered Emma holding out her arms and pretending to look at herself.  
  
Spike, Snake, and Christie laughed as Spike asked the girls if they had what they needed for school. Emma and Manny said yes and they concluded that they would take Christie to get some things that night after school.  
  
"I gave her a notebook, pen, and folder for today," said Emma," so she'll be fine until we get out tonight."  
  
Christie gave Spike a quick hug and said," Don't worry we've got it under control and everything will be fine. Now we are off to school tho! We'll see you later Spike, and MR. SIMPSON we will see you at school!"  
  
Emma, Manny and Christie then proceeded out the front door. As they started to walk down they street they began to talk.  
  
"This is so exciting guys, I love meeting new people and I'm sure if your friends are as awesome as you guys are, it will be even better. Do you guys have a lot of friends in my grade or are they all in your grade?" Christie asked.  
  
Manny replied," Well JT- Toby- and Sean are in our grade, just about everyone else we know is in your grade. Like Craig.."  
  
Christie smiled," Oh that's right! Today I get to meet the infamous Craig, I'm anxious to see what the cutest boy ever looks like."  
  
Emma laughed," You will be H A P P Y I guarantee you!"  
  
Just as Emma and Manny had suspected the night before as they neared Degrassi guys everywhere acted like they had never seen a girl before. Eyes bugging out, tongues hanging down, normal guy activity when a pretty girl walks by. The only thing different was that Christie didn't seem to notice, she just kept on talking to Emma and Manny. She spotted a cute kid and another boy by his side that looked about Emma's age and they were walking their way.  
  
"JT, Toby, HEY!" yelled Emma  
  
"Hey Emma, Manny, and.."  
  
"I'm Christie, Emma's cousin, I just moved here from Ohio to stay with Emma for awhile." Christie stuck out her hand and shook JT's and then Toby's  
  
"Well it's very nice to meet you Christie," said JT," sorry to run but Toby and I have to go pick up our schedules. Later!"  
  
"Aww he's a cutie!!" exclaimed Christie  
  
"Yeah that's JT for ya," laughed Emma," the real cutie is my boyfriend Sean. We'll come to him later tho."  
  
The girls entered the school, Manny and Emma told Christie they would take her to where their friends hang out in the morning so she could meet them. As they turned the corner she noticed a group of about four boys standing by a row of lockers. She noticed one in particular, he was pretty tall which was a total plus. His hair was kind of shaggy and it was brown, it looked like he had brown eyes too but it was hard to tell from where they were. He was wearing a long sleeve gray shirt with two black stripes around each arm and dark colored jeans. He was gorgeous..  
  
Christie tapped Emma on the shoulder and asked her who the boy was, he wasn't paying attention to them so he didn't notice her point.  
  
Emma smiled, "That would be the infamous Craig." 


	4. Chapter Four

-Chapter 4-  
  
Christie stopped, she turned to face Emma as she whispered, "THAT is Craig?"  
  
"The one and only," replied Emma  
  
"Wow," said Christie," he IS the cutest guy ever, are we meeting him now?"  
  
"We sure are," Emma said as she started walking toward Craig, Spinner, Jimmy, and Sean.  
  
Meanwhile by the lockers...  
  
Craig and the boys were talking about their summers. Craig and Sean tell stories about the nights they went driving to try to pick up chicks, emphasize the word TRY, as Jimmy and Spinner listened and laughed.  
  
"Dude, Sean and I had a great summer, we're lucky one of us has our license," laughed Craig," we would have been bored silly otherwise."  
  
"Yeah, I had fun in Florida, but I really wanted some friends to be there, it would have been even cooler that way," said Jimmy  
  
Spinner sighed and said," Well - The Price Is Right - was good." The guys laughed.  
  
"So Sean, did you and Emma see a lot of each other this summer too?" Jimmy asked  
  
"Yeah we did she's awesome. She and Manny hung out with Craig and I a few times, since the faithful sidekick here can't get a girl," Sean said punching Craig in the arm.  
  
"Hey man, I try okay."declared Craig.  
  
Then Sean seemed puzzled," Has anyone seen Emma yet today?"  
  
Spinner, Jimmy, and Craig all shook their heads 'no'.  
  
"Her cousin was coming in from Ohio yesterday. She's having some family problems and her dad sent her to live with Emma's family for a while. She's gonna be in the same grade as you guys, you better watch out I bet she's a DOG..arf, arf!" barked Sean.  
  
Jimmy and Spinner laughed, and Sean glanced at Craig who was wide eyed and licking his lips.  
  
"Dude, what?" questioned Sean.  
  
Craig stuttered," Well, uhm, I found Emma and Manny, and uhm, if that's Emma's cousin get ready to put your tongues back in your mouths boys."  
  
He patted Sean on the back as Sean turned around. Craig was in awe; she was the hottest girl he'd seen since he started at Degrassi. He was almost speechless but he knew he had to get himself together since the three girls were headed their way.  
  
Sean turned back around and nodded at Craig," Damn dude, that's your girl. We are so getting you that girl."  
  
Craig laughed," Yeah right Sean, have you LOOKED at her body? Guys are gonna be flocking from Germany to get a date with her. I'd like to see you TRY and hook me up."  
  
"Get ready to watch. After her first day is over, she is getting hooked up with the big daddy," Sean declared, " hooked up."  
  
"Hey boys, how was your summer?" Emma yelled, in that sweet Emma voice as Sean came over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Jimmy and Spinner both answered with a quick good, and Emma already knew about Craig and Sean's summer.  
  
Christie turned to Sean, "You must be Sean. I'm Christie, Emma's cousin. From the little bit she told me about you I'd know you anywhere."  
  
Sean shook Christie's hand and coolly said," Yeah, I'm Sean. It's really nice to meet you. Emma's told me a lot about you and hopefully we get to hang out a lot while you're around."  
  
"Oh believe me," said Christie with a smile," you will!"  
  
Then she turned to Craig. He wasn't sure whether he would need sunglasses or not to be able and look at her directly. He opened his mouth to introduce himself, when she interrupted him.  
  
"And you..are..Craig. The infamous Craig, the cutest guy on earth. I must say you DO live up to your title," she said with a wink.  
  
"The infamous Craig huh? You just got here and already you give me a nickname. I like that," Craig said smiling," It's nice to meet you, maybe we'll have some classes together. If not tho, I'm sure we'll see a lot of each other since Emma and Manny love me to death." As everyone laughed, Craig glanced over Christie's head to see a two thumbs up from Sean.  
  
Christie took a breath from laughing and told everyone that she needed to go check out a few things before classes started. She waved and started off down the hall, as soon as she disappeared around the corner Emma turned to the guys and said," Well?? What do you think?"  
  
Craig just smiled and shook his head. "She's hot Emma, she's really hot, and she seems like a sweet girl too."  
  
"But most of all she's hot," said Spinner," did you see that rack dude?"  
  
Emma and Manny rolled their eyes as the guys talked for a second.  
  
"Em is she single?" Sean asked  
  
Emma gave Sean "the look" and said," Yeah SHE is but YOU'RE not."  
  
Sean laughed and kissed Emma," Not for me babe, for big daddy Craig man over here! He needs a woman in his life."  
  
Emma smiled," Well in that case. Craig she was totally checking you out when we came around the corner. I think she'd totally go for that."  
  
Craig look surprised," Seriously? Out of everyone she was checking me out?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Wow. Well I'm definitely game if she is." replied Craig.  
  
"Well Sean and I will talk to her at my house after school, k?" said Emma  
  
The guys went their separate ways and left Manny and Emma.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Manny, are you cool with all this? I mean you are over Craig right?" exclaimed Emma  
  
"Yeahh definitely! I think Christie would be good for Craig, and if there's anything I can to do help, holler at me."  
  
Emma gave Manny a quick hug before she headed to homeroom, " Manny you rock!" 


	5. Chapter Five

I forgot to say in the first few chapters..I DON'T own Degrassi or any of the characters in this story except Christie. Except I wish I owned Craig, but that's another story.  
  
-Chapter Five-  
  
The first day of school was finally over. Christie was on her way to meet Emma at her locker so that they could walk home. Emma spotted Christie and waved to her.  
  
"So," Emma said," was that not.."  
  
"So fun!" exclaimed Christie.  
  
"Fun? That was not exactly the word I was going for," said Emma.  
  
Just then Sean walked up. "You ladies ready to head home?" he asked.  
  
Emma smiled as she grabbed Sean's hand and winked. It was time to work their magic.  
  
"We sure are," she said," let's go."  
  
"So Christie, it sounded like you enjoyed your first day," Sean inquired.  
  
"Yeah I did," she exclaimed," I met so many new people, and Craig is even in a few of my classes."  
  
"Craig huh? Funny you should mention him. He is one amazing single guy. We've been really good friends ever since he moved here. I'm lucky, he's always watching out for me." Said Sean.  
  
"He's really hot too," laughed Christie," he has this look about him. I dunno, it's mysterious, yet kind of boy next door. Very hot."  
  
"Seriously?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yeah definitely," said Christie.  
  
"Awesome," Emma said.  
  
"Do you guys think that he would consider asking me out on a date?" questioned Christie.  
  
Sean laughed," Consider? I don't think he needs to consider."  
  
"How can you be so sure he'd want to Sean?"  
  
"Well the dead giveaways for me were the -DAMN- he mouthed when you passed him in the hall, and the licking his lips for hours after he first saw you," said Sean with a smile.  
  
Christie smiled brightly," That is so great! None of the guys I consider dating ever give me a second look."  
  
"No way. That's just wrong Christie," said Sean  
  
Emma interjected," Well that is all about to change my dear."  
  
When they reached the door to Emma's house they noticed a note taped to the door. It was asking Emma if she would watch Angela that afternoon until someone came home to take care of her.  
  
"Who's Angela?" Christie asked.  
  
"Well not only is she the most adorable little girl, but she's also Craig's half sister. Which means, HE will probably be the someone coming home to watch her later!"  
  
Christie and Emma started jumping for joy as Sean looked on laughing.  
  
"You girls are nuts," he said," I gotta go. He walked over and gave Emma a kiss and started to head home.  
  
"Sean wait!" Christie yelled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What if I asked Craig out tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Cris, make your move! He won't refuse it." Yelled Sean.  
  
Christie turned around to face Emma. "Then it's settled. Craig Manning is gonna have himself a DATE!" 


	6. Chapter Six

-Chapter Six-  
  
The two girls headed to Joeys house around 4:45. He was outside playing with Angela when the two girls arrived. Angela went running as soon as she saw Emma, and Emma picked her up and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Hey Ang, long time no see," said Emma," and Joey Jeremiah - this is my cousin Christie. She just moved here and she's going to be living with my family for a while."  
  
Joey shook Christie's hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Jeremiah," she said.  
  
"Please call me Joey," he insisted," it's nice to meet you too. I hope you enjoy yourself here."  
  
Christie nodded. "Well girls I'm off, Craig should be back within a few hours and he'll take over from there."  
  
Emma glanced at Christie and the two girls shared a smile. "Okay Joey," said Emma," we'll see you later."  
  
Angela blew him a kiss," Bye daddy!" Joey waved and said goodbye and with that he was off.  
  
The girls took Angela inside and sat on the floor in front of the couch.  
  
"So Angie, what kind of fun stuff has been going on since the last time I babysat you?" asked Emma.  
  
"Craig takes pictures, and he takes me to the park. I love him," she said in a sweet voice.  
  
She looked at Christie, "Are you going to baby-sit me too?"  
  
Christie smiled," Anytime you see Emma, I'll be there too."  
  
"Yayyyyyyyy," Angela screamed as she ran around the room.  
  
Christie and Emma laughed and started talking about Craig and how things would go when he got home.  
  
Angela came over and started to listen to the girls. She scrunched up her face and looked at Christie, "Are you Craig's girlfriend?"  
  
"No no," Christie laughed," I'm not Craig's girlfriend."  
  
"Yet," said Emma. Christie elbowed her in the stomach.  
  
"I want you to be Craig's girlfriend, I like you." Christie stretched out her arms and gave the little girl a hug.  
  
"I like you too Ang." She said  
  
About an hour later Christie and Angela were sitting on the couch playing a game, while Emma was in the kitchen. Angela heard a noise and ran over to look out the window.  
  
"CRAIG'S HOME!!!!" she yelled.  
  
Christie smiled as her stomach did flip-flops. It was almost time. Angela ran around over to the door when Craig was just walking in.  
  
"CRAIG," she yelled wrapping her little arms around one of his legs.  
  
"Hey Angie. Did you have fun with Emma?" said Craig  
  
"Yeah, but."  
  
"But what?" Craig asked as he picked the little girl up and put her on his shoulders running into the next room of the house. Angela was laughing so hard she never got to finish her sentence, but Craig would soon find out what else Angela had to say.  
  
In the next room Christie could her laughing and the sounds of airplane noises coming from the two and she quietly laughed. She stood up to see what was going on just as they came around the corner, spinning. Craig was wearing the same thing, as he was that day at school except now he had a camera around his neck. He looked so cute playing with his little sister, Christie smiled.  
  
Craig turned around and notice someone standing there watching them, except it wasn't the someone he'd been expecting. It wasn't Emma, it was Christie.  
  
"Hey Craig!" Christie greeted him with a friendly wave.  
  
"Christie, hi," He said happily, putting Angela down on the ground so she could run off to find Emma," did you come with Emma to baby-sit?"  
  
"I did. Emma told me that you were Angela's brother and we figured that you would probably be here later. I couldn't pass that up."  
  
Craig smiled as he walked past Christie setting down his camera and sitting on the couch. Christie turned around and walked over, standing in front of him.  
  
"Craig, can I ask you something?" she said.  
  
"Sure, what do you need?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure by now you know that you were the first guy to catch my eye when I set foot in Degrassi right?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"I was just wondering, would you want to go out with me tomorrow night? It is Friday and all..." Christie trailed off.  
  
A huge smile broke out on Craig's face. "Absolutely," he replied, "I would love to!"  
  
Craig stood up and Christie gave him a hug, just as Emma and Angela were walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Well then it's settled," she said.  
  
"I'll call you later and we can talk about it, okay?" asked Craig. Christie nodded.  
  
Craig picked Angela up as Christie and Emma headed to the door. Emma walked out and Christie turned around with one last smile. "I'll see you later Angela, it was nice to meet you." She walked out after Emma and they started home.  
  
"Craig?"  
  
"Yeah Angie?"  
  
"She's pretty."  
  
"Yeah she is."  
  
"I like her."  
  
"Me too Ang, Me too." 


	7. Chapter Seven

-Chapter Seven-  
  
"Yeah Sean, it was so cute, they were hugging and awwwwww," cooed Emma into the phone.  
  
Christie laughed and said," Yeah we were pretty cute."  
  
Emma pushed Christie as she told her sarcastically not to be so modest. She gave Sean some more details and told him that they would see him at school the next day.  
  
"So how excited are you?" Emma asked  
  
"Words can't even describe. Tomorrow school is going to be torture."  
  
"That's the spirit! School is not fun, it's torture!"  
  
Christie shook her head at Emma as they heard Spike calling them for dinner and they headed downstairs.  
  
When Joey got home Angela and Craig were playing Candy Land on the living room floor.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Hi honey," said Joey picking up Angela and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Joey, how was work?" Craig asked.  
  
"It was good kid, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Well not much, just playing with my favorite sister. We ordered a pizza, the leftovers are in the fridge."  
  
"Did you meet Emma's cousin? She was pretty cute, seemed like a really nice girl." Joey asked as he started towards the kitchen.  
  
Craig stood up and stretched out his arms, joining Joey in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah I met her," he said coolly," she asked me out for tomorrow night." Craig grabbed a banana and started to peel it as if girls asked him out everyday. He looked up to see Joey smiling.  
  
"That's my boy!" he said. "She asked you out?"  
  
"Yep," said Craig," she told me I was the one she had her eye on from the moment she walked into Degrassi."  
  
Joey gave Craig a high five and told him that he definitely deserved this. "What are you guys going to do?"  
  
"Well I was thinking about having her come here for a little while first and then surprising her with." Craig whispered something into Joey's ear and he nodded.  
  
"Good move, she'll like you even more."  
  
Angela looked up from where she was sitting," I like Christie too daddy. I want her to be Craig's girlfriend so we can see her all the time!"  
  
Joey laughed," You never know Angie, Craig here is becoming quite the ladies man."  
  
Craig rolled his eyes," Yeah.right.I'm going upstairs. See you guys later."  
  
At this point dinner was going on over at Emma's. The topic of conversation was how the girls first day of school went.  
  
"It's good to know that you are adjusting well Christie," said Spike.  
  
"Yeah Mom, she even said school was fun. I think she's been brainwashed." Said Emma and this made the whole table laugh.  
  
"I met a lot of great people Spike," Christie said while picking at her potatoes.  
  
Emma looked up and smiled," Yeah one in particular."  
  
"A boy?" asked Spike happily.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact," said Christie.  
  
"Ohhhhh WHO WHO WHO!!!!" By the tone of her voice, Spike sounded like a girlfriend who had just gotten some really juicy gossip.  
  
Christie laughed," Craig Manning."  
  
"Craig Manning, that's Joey's stepson, right?" Asked Spike.  
  
Snake interjected saying that yes, he was Joey's son, and he had Craig for one of his classes.  
  
"Craig is a really good kid, very focused on his work and he's courteous of other people."  
  
Christie and Emma giggled and said," He's cute too!"  
  
This made Spike smile. "He sounds like a catch, are you two going out sometime?"  
  
"Actually, tomorrow night, if that's okay. Emma, maybe you can Sean could meet us somewhere for awhile?"  
  
"Yeah that would be fun, is that cool mom?"  
  
"Sure girls, just make sure that the boys have you home at a decent hour."  
  
The two girls promised they would as they finished dinner and went upstairs. The phone rang about twenty minutes later, and it was Craig calling about plans for tomorrow. He asked Christie if she would come to his house around 7. She said that would be fine, and asked if it would be okay to meet Emma and Sean somewhere at some point in the evening. Craig said of course, and all four of them could talk at school.  
  
Emma and Christie chatted for awhile about what to wear the next night and then they went to bed. 


	8. Chapter Eight

-Chapter Eight-  
  
The school day seemed to go on forever. Luckily, Christie had more than a few classes with Craig and they got to talk a lot. She learned more and more about him every minute and hoped that their date would go just as well.  
  
At the end of the day Christie, Emma, Sean, and Craig were talking about where to meet that night.  
  
"Why don't we meet @ that coffee house on the corner of Regal street? We can get some coffee or something and just chat for awhile?" suggested Emma.  
  
Christie looked at Craig who smiled and she said," Good idea Em, how about Craig and I meet you guys there @ 10? Will your mom be cool if we get home by midnight?"  
  
"Well we can ask her when we get home but I'm sure it's fine, we gotta go find Manny and go home tho, so we'll see you guys later."  
  
Emma kissed Sean goodbye and they all waved and went their separate ways. The two girls found Manny checking her e-mail on one of the computers in the computer room.  
  
"Geezus I thought you guys were never gonna get here," she said laughing," are you excited about tonight Christie??"  
  
"Ahh, I'm sooo excited Manny I can't take it."  
  
"Well lets go find you the perfect outfit girlfriend."  
  
The three girls went back to Emma's house and by the time Spike got up to Emma's room it looked like a hurricane had whirled thru it.  
  
Spike laughed," Did you girls find anything to wear in this mess?"  
  
"We did," they replied simultaneously.  
  
Emma had ended up with a pink and white flowered shirt that buttoned halfway down, a cute white skirt, and a white cap like the kind Britney Spears always wears. Her hair was wavy underneath, and her make-up was all done. Christie was dressed casually as Craig had told her to do. She was wearing a black baby t-shirt with "Sex Pistols" written on it in white, and a light pair of bootleg jeans that nearly cover her feet since she was so short. Her hair was stick straight and parted in the middle with half of it clipped back and a few face framing pieces falling in the front.  
  
"So what do you think Spike?" asked Christie  
  
"For the mess in here, you guys definitely pulled yourselves off."  
  
As soon as Spike finished talking, the doorbell rang.  
  
"That must be Sean," said Emma.  
  
She ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey Sean."  
  
"Hey, uh, is this Emma's house?"  
  
"Sean, cut it out!"  
  
"Emma? Oh gosh that IS you. You look amazing!" Sean gave Emma a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well thank you, but really you should credit Christie, this was ALL her."  
  
Christie came down the stairs with a white purse and scarf in hand and greeted Sean. "What are we crediting me for here?"  
  
"Making my girlfriend look even more amazing then usual," said Sean.  
  
Christie smiled," Oh that was sooo easy."  
  
Sean tipped his head @ Christie's shirt. "That's a nice look you got goin on there. Did a little birdie tell you that Craig went as Sid Vicious to a dance a few years ago, and he totally loves them?"  
  
Christie cocked her head, surprised. "No, actually, I love them. I got this from my dad for my birthday a few years ago."  
  
Sean shook his head and smiled," Could she be anymore perfect for him?"  
  
Emma and Sean said goodbye to everyone and told Christie they would see her around 10. Christie turned to leave also, draping her thin scarf off of her neck, and asked Spike if being home by midnight was suitable. Spike said yes, and told Christie to have a good time.  
  
Christie took some thinking time as she walked toward Craig's house. She had only known Craig for about two days and she already liked him more than anyone she had ever known. She vowed to herself then and there that she would never EVER do anything to jeopardize their relationship.  
  
Craig was pacing back and forth in the living room, getting more and more anxious with very second.  
  
"Craig, chill. I've never seen you like this. You already really like her don't you?"  
  
Craig nodded and finally sat down and started talking to Angela. He was tickling her and she was laughing hysterically when the doorbell rang, he stopped and looked up.  
  
"Craig can I get it?" asked Angela. "Sure Angie," he said.  
  
Angela got up and ran to the door, standing on her tiptoes to open it.  
  
When the door opened, it looked as if no one was there, but then Christie realized who WAS there and knelt down.  
  
"Hi Angela," she said giving the little girl a hug," it's a good thing you cam to the door."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have something for you." Christie grabbed her purse and pulled out a small pink teddy bear with a bow tied around one ear. She handed it to Angela whose face lit up as she threw her tiny arms as far around Christie as they would go.  
  
"Thank you!" she said. She looked up at Christie and proceeded to tell her that she looked pretty.  
  
"Yes, you do look very pretty," said a familiar voice. Christie looked forward and saw a pair of white tennis shoes, as she stood up, she came face to face with the most gorgeous guy alive. Outfitted in a long sleeve white shirt, with a red Abercrombie t-shirt over it and a pair of light colored jeans, he looked amazing. Of course to top it all off he was wearing that 10,000 watt smile of his also.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Handsome, looking good yourself."  
  
Craig picked Angela up and carried her into the living room. Joey peeked his head out of the kitchen and Christie waved. "Hi Joey!"  
  
"Hey Christie, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, how about yourself?"  
  
"Just fine."  
  
When Christie turned back to Craig he was just staring at her, smiling.  
  
"What?" she said  
  
"The Sex Pistols, who told you?"  
  
Christie laughed, " Actually, no one until after the shirt was on. Then Sean asked me what little bird had told me that you dressed as Sid Vicious for a dance a few years ago. By the way.when are you gonna whip that outfit out?"  
  
Craig buried his head in his hands, "Hopefully never."  
  
Joey walked into the room wiping off his hands, which were wet from doing the dishes.  
  
"Did I hear someone talking about The Sex Pistols and Craig's attempt to be cool?"  
  
Christie laughed as Craig shot Joey a dirty look and turned to display her shirt to Joey.  
  
"Wow," he said," could this girl be anymore perfect for you?"  
  
Craig smiled and simply said," Nope." 


	9. Chapter Nine

-Chapter Nine-  
  
"Wow, it's like déjà vu around here," laughed Christie," Sean said the same thing."  
  
Christie noticed Craig's camera sitting on a table nearby.  
  
"Aren't you going to bring that?"  
  
"My camera?"  
  
"Yess your camera, why not?"  
  
"Well I just didn't know if you."  
  
"It's YOUR passion, bring it!"  
  
Craig walked over and picked up the camera and a leather jacket.  
  
"Well let's head out of here, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Craig walked over to Angela and kissed her on the cheek. Christie waved to her and Angela waved back with a smile and a yawn.  
  
"Bye Joey, we'll get out of here so you can put sleeping beauty to bed."  
  
Craig and Christie walked to his car and he put the jacket and camera into the backseat along with some other things that Christie couldn't see.  
  
"Hey Craig, what's that stuff back there, and where are we going?"  
  
Craig winked," You'll see."  
  
As they drove, they listened to the radio, they laughed and sang. They were having so much fun just being there together, it didn't matter to either one of them what they did. Craig had something in store though, something he hoped she'd never forget.  
  
They pulled into a lot near an open field of grass. There were a few picnic tables, but other than that, it was just grass. Grass and a view of the clear, beautiful night sky, filled with stars.  
  
Craig got out of the car and walked around to Christie's side opening her door.  
  
"Thank you," she said. She stood there looking up at the stars while he pulled a few things out of the car and walked out into the field.  
  
When Christie got to him he had laid out a blanket, with a picnic basket and a small telescope. He turned around and saw her walking toward him with a huge smile on her face. When she got close enough, she threw her arms around him and hugged him for what seemed like hours. When she finally let go they sat down and began to talk.  
  
"Craig, you're amazing. I haven't known you for long, but I FEEL like I have."  
  
"I know what you mean," he said. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what was going so wrong at home that you had to move here?"  
  
This was a sore subject for Christie, but she felt comfortable with Craig and she wanted to be open and honest to someone so that there would always be at least one person she could trust, besides Emma. "Well, my mom became and alcoholic about three years ago. She would go out every night and come in late, sometimes five or six in the morning. My dad worked a lot because he was a doctor, so I was pretty much on my own. Taking care of myself, getting myself to and from school, making meals and so on. That doesn't seem to bad so many kids have to do that, except last year things took an even worse turn. One night my mom came home around one with a guy she had met. I was still up watching TV, and when she saw that I was still in the room she became furious. She started kicking me, and calling me names, luckily I was able to crawl away from her and I locked myself in my room. She didn't care enough to come after me, she just wanted me gone. She beat me up a lot after that, for petty things. The more I tried to get away the worse it got. By the time my dad finally found out, he decided that he needed to get me out, and fast. That's when he asked Spike if I could live with them, and here I am. My parents are getting divorced, lucky for my dad, but I will probably be here for a while."  
  
"Wow," Craig said. He didn't look half as surprised as she had thought he would and what he said next told her why.  
  
"Joey's my step-dad. I didn't know him very well for a long time, because I lived with my real dad and he didn't want me to have anything to do with Joey or Angie, even tho I loved her to death. My dad beat me too, one day I came home and I found my dark room and a photo album I had put together of Joey, Angie and I as the perfect family ripped to shreds. My dad ran in and pushed me into a shelf causing everything to fall on top of me and my camera to break. I had some pretty serious bruises, but I never told anyone. It hurt me just to breathe. One day when I was playing with Angie in the park she saw them, and I told her a dinosaur had hurt me, a few days later when I tried to get myself out of here, Sean went to Joey and told him that he thought my father beat me. It was Angie that saved me, because she told Joey what I had said about the dinosaur at the park and he came looking for me. Luckily, I left my dad and Joey took me under his wing. I'm finally happy, I get to see Angie whenever I want and Joey's awesome."  
  
When he looked up, he saw that Christie was crying. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just, I can't believe I found you."  
  
Craig pulled her close and kissed her forehead as the two just stared at the stars. After silence for about ten minutes Christie spoke.  
  
"Now, what's in the picnic basket," she said with a smile.  
  
Craig pulled it over and opened it. He took out a plate of brownies, two glasses, some napkins, and a bottle of that sparkling fruit juice stuff you always got on New Years Eve as a kid.  
  
"Craig, did you make these?"  
  
He nodded," With Angie's help, I'm not to bad at making brownies."  
  
Christie grabbed one and the look on her face when she bit into it told Craig that she was enjoying it. The pair ate and drank as they chatted about favorite books and movies, colors and music, everything under the sun.  
  
As Craig was packing everything back into his car, Christie grabbed him by the arm. "You brought your camera right?  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Well are you planning on using it? Take some pictures baby!"  
  
Craig smiled and pulled out his camera. He began snapping Christie in various places and poses. Making faces and dancing around. All he could think about was how wonderful she was. Everything he had ever wanted, she could understand his experiences and she was gorgeous. Most of all she was kind, to everyone at anytime.  
  
When she looked @ her watch it was about 9:50. "Well I think we ought to get a move on to that coffee place, okay?"  
  
Craig nodded and the pair hopped into his car to meet Sean and Emma.  
  
When the two walked in holding hands Emma and Sean had already gotten a table.  
  
"Don't they look perfect?" cooed Emma  
  
Sean nodded," Craig definitely deserves this."  
  
Craig and Christie called over to them and waved as they approached the table. Christie gave Emma a hug and said hi to Sean. Craig and Sean shared a high five and Craig said hi to Emma.  
  
The four talked and drank coffee, and soon enough it was 11:45. Emma and Christie decided it would be a good idea to head home.  
  
Craig was the only one with a car so he said he would drop everyone off. When he got to Emma's, she got out of the car and told them to take their time and she would tell Spike that Christie was home.  
  
Craig got out of the car after Emma went inside and opened Christie's door.  
  
"Craig, I had more fun tonight then I have ever had. Thank you so much for everything. Nobody has ever done something like that for me and I'm glad the first person was you."  
  
"Don't mention it. I'd do anything for you; I would have fun just sitting and talking all night, nothing else. I'm a really lucky guy to have someone like you in my life."  
  
Craig placed his hand on Christie's waist as she lightly stroked his cheek with her hand. They leaned into each other and shared a soft kiss, exploding with feeling, though it was gentle and only lasted a few seconds. They pulled away and smiled @ each other saying that they would talk soon, and Craig drove away.  
  
Christie walked inside and saw Spike and Emma eagerly awaiting details on the couch. She took off her shoes and scarf and sat down.  
  
She smiled," He's amazing you two. He took me to a field where it was so clear you could see every star you'd ever want to see. We talked about everything, things I'd never told anyone that wasn't in my family and we found out how extremely similar we are. He packed brownies that he made himself, and then before we left he took pictures. Millions of pictures..it was wonderful. I've never been on a date like that"  
  
Emma sighed," Wow, can you ask Craig to give Sean a few pointers?"  
  
The three laughed and Spike told Christie she was very lucky, and not to let Craig go easily.  
  
Emma and Christie went upstairs and talked about the night some more, and then went to bed. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Ice Princezz, I did write a lot in two days huh? LOL- writing is quite a comfort for me and I've been really stressed lately so I started this story. I just sit down and write chapter after chapter, all day. Well I mean I do other things too, but a lot of this. Thanks so much for your comments, they mean so much!  
  
Jex1, Thanks for the wonderful comments about my story. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, look for things to take an unexpected turn in the next few updates.  
  
-Chapter Ten-  
  
Craig and Christie's relationship developed more and more over the next few months and by mid-December, they had been officially dating for about three and a half months. They were quickly becoming a popular couple, nice to everyone and always putting aside time for their friends or anyone who needed them. People enjoyed seeing them together and always told them what a great couple they were. Craig and Christie went out anytime they could sometimes with Emma and Sean, and on school night's hung out at each other's houses, eating dinner with the families or doing homework.  
  
Joey and Angela quickly got attached to Christie, as did Spike and Snake to Craig. They would take Angela to the park, or sometimes to see the new cartoon movie that had just opened and Angela adored the attention from her brother and his girlfriend.  
  
The week before Christmas break started Emma, Sean, Craig and Christie decided to go to the movies and see the new version of "A Christmas Carol" that was playing.  
  
"Christie, this is the worst part of going out," exclaimed Emma rummaging through clothes.  
  
Christie laughed," I know Em, but just go with the flow, you'll find something."  
  
"Can you straighten my hair when you're done with yours?" Emma asked.  
  
"Sure thing," said Christie, gliding the straightener over a chunk of her hair.  
  
While Christie was doing Emma's hair, Emma had persuaded her to find an outfit for her while she was doing her make-up. Christie looked over the clothes in the room and found something she thought would be perfect.  
  
"How about this?" she said. She held up a black and white pinstriped jacket followed by a plain white t-shirt, a pair of flared jeans, and a pair of black clogs.  
  
Emma smiled," How do you do that?"  
  
"Magic," replied Christie. Then for her, she and Emma decided on a pair of red tennis shoes and jeans, paired with a red velour zip-up hoodie and a white tank underneath.  
  
The girls walked down the stairs and met Snake in the kitchen.  
  
"Off to the movies ladies?"  
  
"Yep," said Emma grabbing a glass of water.  
  
"Well have a good time," Snake replied making his way out of the kitchen just as the doorbell rang," I'll get that."  
  
Emma and Christie heard Craig and Sean's voices greeting Snake as "Mr. Simpson" and then their footsteps toward the kitchen. Sean walked in wearing Craig's leather jacket and a blue t-shirt with a pair of jeans. This was a change from his usual white t-shirt and jean jacket. Emma smiled and gave him a kiss as she finished her glass of water. Craig followed Sean wearing a ribbed blue sweater and a pair of khaki's.  
  
"You look nice," he said smiling.  
  
"Thank you," replied Christie giving him a hug.  
  
Sean looked over and said," What no compliment for my change of wardrobe?"  
  
Christie and Emma both laughed. Emma told him he was hot anyway he dressed, and Christie said it was a good look for him.  
  
"Yeah well, it was all Craig. He was on my case to wear some new clothes."  
  
Emma yelled to Snake that they were leaving and they headed out the front door. Craig and Sean brought separate cars so that they could leave or whatever, anytime they wanted.  
  
"How was Angela's dance recital? I really wish I could have been there"  
  
"It was great. She's too cute, I took pictures so you can see them later."  
  
"Are we going to your house after the movie," Christie asked.  
  
"Angie's at her grandma's and Joey went out of town for the weekend, so, yeah we are." Craig said with a wink. Christie smiled and tousled Craig's hair with her hand. When they pulled into the movie theater's parking lot, they stopped to talk for a second.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Craig asked, referring to the necklace Christie was wearing. It was a silver chain that said -Craig- in fancy letters.  
  
Christie's cheeks reddened a little. "Oh, this? Well, uh, Emma. She saw it one day and she bought it for me. She said she just couldn't pass it up, and I, uh, well maybe I shouldn't have.."  
  
Craig leaned over and softly kissed his babbling girlfriend. "No, it's cute. I like that you're wearing my name around your neck. If anyone ever tries to hit on you all you have to do is point to that."  
  
Christie laughed and said," Hopefully, they don't think it's my name."  
  
Craig nodded and suggested the two get out of the car and get Emma and Sean. He could see the car from where they were parked. Craig walked over in front of Christie holding her hand and stopped when he approached the front of the car.  
  
He laughed. "What Craig?" He pulled Christie from behind him and she saw what he was laughing at. It seemed as tho Emma and Sean couldn't get enough of each other, they were making out I the front of his car. Craig and Christie knocked on the windows of the car, startling Sean and Emma who just started laughing when thy saw them. They finally got out of the car. Emma smoothed out her jacket and Sean played with his hair a bit. Christie grabbed Emma's arm and they started chatting as did Craig and Sean.  
  
"That was fun," giggled Emma.  
  
"Seemed as tho it was!"  
  
About ten minutes into the movie Emma and Sean couldn't keep their hands off each other. Craig just put his arm around Christie and she put her head on his shoulder. They both knew they would have time later.  
  
After the movie, Christie told Emma that she would be home around midnight and to wait up for her. She hugged Sean and said she'd talk to him later. Emma hugged Craig and he shook Sean's hand as the two couples went their separate ways. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

-Chapter Eleven-  
  
As Craig was driving, the couple was talking about how much fun they had been having with each other. When they finally got to his house, they parked but didn't get out of the car right away.  
  
"I've never had so much fun with one person Cris, I can't believe how similar we are, and I'm not just talking about our family situations. I don't know what I'd do without you.I love you."  
  
Christie looked up at Craig with a sparkle in her eye," I love you too Craig, and I can't even explain my feelings for you. All I know if that I love you."  
  
They both opened their doors and Craig led Christie to the front door. He opened it and let her go in first, she turned on a light by the couch. She motioned for Craig and he came over to her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She gently began sucking on his bottom lip as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
Craig slowly turned her around and moved toward the couch, never breaking their kiss. Christie broke away long enough to get comfortable on the couch, bending one leg and resting it against the side and stretching the other one out with her foot on the floor. She pulled Craig to her and he meshed his lips with hers, letting out all of the passion he had been feeling.  
  
This kiss was much more urgent than the previous one and the couple knew what they were getting themselves into. Within minutes they were entwined in a steamy make-out session. Christie lost herself in Craig running her hands through his hair. Craig's hand slowly moved from Christie's cheek down to her thigh. He ran it up over the button on her jeans to the zipper on her sweater and took hold of it as she sighed into his mouth. Just as he was about to pull it down Christie gently pushed him away.  
  
"Craig, we can't," she said.  
  
Craig looked hurt," Oh," he replied sitting up and rubbing his face with his hands.  
  
"Baby, I love you okay? This just wouldn't be right tho, as right and as good as it all feels you know it too"  
  
Craig turned and gave Christie a soft smile," You're right, we're not ready yet. There's too much at risk and we can wait. I could wait forever for you."  
  
Christie leaned over and softly kissed Craig. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
He got up and grabbed the remote for the TV. He turned it on and they found a re-run of Saturday Night Live. Christie snuggled into him and they lay there together laughing, until it was time for her to leave.  
  
Craig didn't want her to walk home in the dark and the cold by herself, so he insisted on driving her home. She didn't mind because this just meant she could see him longer. They got to her house and Craig kissed her cheek.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too," she smiled and grabbed a hold of her necklace.  
  
She got out of the car and waved to him as he drove off. She got inside and turned off the downstairs light making her way up to Emma's room. When she opened the door she found Emma on the phone with Sean.  
  
"Sean! If my mom picked up the phone and heard you saying that she'd kill you!" Emma looked up and saw Christie taking off her shoes.  
  
"Hey, Christie's home. I'm gonna let you go now so we can talk and I'll talk to you later."  
  
Christie smiled as she finished putting on her pajamas. "How was the rest of your night?"  
  
"Oh it was good, nothing you guys didn't already see," Emma said laughing," what about yours?"  
  
"Well, in the car he told me he loved me, and of course I told him the same. We went to his house, Joey's gone for the weekend. Angie was at her grandma's.."  
  
"And.."  
  
"We had fun, we almost made a mistake, but luckily we stopped ourselves."  
  
"You mean you guys almost."  
  
"Yeah, everything felt great Em, kissing Craig is.well heaven really. We both knew it wouldn't be right tho. We're in love, and someday it probably will happen between us, but we knew if it happened now we'd regret it. No matter how much we love each other."  
  
"Awww Christie, that's so, beautiful."  
  
Christie threw a pillow at Emma, and both girls laughed.  
  
"We're making cookies tomorrow!"  
  
"Yumm, Spike bakes a lot during the holidays?"  
  
Emma nodded and prepared to go to sleep," Like you wouldn't believe." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

-Chapter Twelve-  
  
Christie and Craig spent Christmas Eve with Joey and Angela. Christie brought her a cute pair of pink pajamas and for Craig she brought a new photo album, in which she had already placed some pictures that they had taken or that had been taken of them.  
  
Craig's present for Christie was a gorgeous silver band that had roses engraved on the outside and on the inside it said "Craig and Christie".  
  
"Craig this is beautiful," she said giving him a hug.  
  
They spent the next day with Spike, Emma and Snake. After dinner Spike brought out a huge tray of dessert.  
  
"Wow, Mrs. Simpson. That's a lot of."  
  
Emma and Christie looked at each other, chiming in at the same time. "We know"  
  
"When Emma told be Spike was a big baker during the holidays I never imagined, THIS," said Christie," you should take a plate, or two, home."  
  
Craig nodded and finished the cookie he was eating. "I think Angie would enjoy that."  
  
Emma and Christie offered to do the dishes while Spike and Snake chatted with Craig. When they got back into the room, the three of them were laughing.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Emma.  
  
"They were just telling me some stories about Joey back in the day. He was quite a kid, I'm gonna have to talk to him about some of this stuff."  
  
Christie walked over and handed Craig the plate of cookies and such she'd wrapped up for him. He got up and took them from her," Well this has been fun, but I think I should get home. Thanks so much for dinner."  
  
"You're welcome here anytime Craig," Spike called out.  
  
Christie walked Craig to the door and they shared a quick kiss. "Drive safe," she said, as he walked out the door.  
  
A/N: I know that this chap. was shorter than all of the others, but I just needed something to get me to the next part of the story. Keep reading, reviewing, and most of all ENJOY! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

-Chapter Thirteen-  
  
It was mid-afternoon on December 30th, Emma and Christie were discussing plans for New Years Eve.  
  
"Well," said Emma," Sean and Craig can come here, we can rent some movies or something and watch the ball drop."  
  
"That sounds like.." Before Christie could finish, the phone rang and she picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Nelson-Simpson residents, Christie speaking."  
  
"Sounds like you need a -How May I Help You- after that Cris."  
  
The voice on the other end sounded familiar, but Christie couldn't quite place it, until.  
  
"Jimmy! How are you? I haven't seen you all break."  
  
"I'm doing good," he said," it's too bad we haven't got to hang out much. I've talked to Craig tho, seems like things are going well?"  
  
"Yeah, they're going really well, we're so happy."  
  
"Good. Well I was just calling to offer you an opportunity to hang out with me."  
  
Christie laughed," Oh yeah? What's that?"  
  
"I'm having a party on New Years Eve, and I want you to come. Emma too."  
  
Christie covered up the receiver and squealed. "What?" said Emma.  
  
"Jimmy's having a party on New Years Eve, and he wants us to come!"  
  
"Well tell him yes!!"  
  
"Jimmy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Emma and I would love to come," replied Christie.  
  
"Great. I already called Craig and Sean, they're coming too. It's nothing fancy, so wear casual and comfy clothes and I'll see you ladies on New Years Eve!"  
  
Christie hung up the phone and told Emma everything Jimmy had said. The two girls were so excited they just had to pick out their outfits. Emma came up with a pair of pink velour pants, a navy blue and pink striped baby t- shirt, and a pair of white tennis shoes. For Christie they chose a pair of cotton, light blue, capri pants, and a little white t-shirt with a pair of white tennis shoes that had light blue stripes on them.  
  
The girls went downstairs to tell Spike their plans, and she was excited for them.  
  
"Aww, my little girls and their first New Years Eve party," she looked as if she might cry.  
  
"Hold it together Spike," said Christie," we didn't leave yet!"  
  
It was finally New Years Eve, Craig had called Christie and told her that Sean was driving to his house and they were going to leave from there to pick up the girls.  
  
"We'll be there around seven, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, sweetheart."  
  
Christie hung up the phone, and she and Emma went to get ready. Christie added a light blue fishermen's cap to her outfit and both girls grabbed their purses and cell phones. They headed downstairs to say goodbye to Spike and Snake who were on their way to their own party.  
  
"Oh you guys look so cute!" exclaimed Christie fixing Snakes tie.  
  
"I could just cry," said Emma fighting back fake tears.  
  
Spike laughed," You girls have fun now, but not too much fun okay? Sean and Craig are welcome to stay the night here if they are too tired to drive home."  
  
The couple waved and were out the front door. About five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Christie opened the door to find Sean and Craig. Sean, wearing his same old jean jacket and white shirt, paired with jeans and tennis shoes. Craig however, was sporting the black and white Sex Pistols shirt Christie had gotten him, and a pair of jeans. He also had on a cute black hat, Christie thought it was called a fedora, and it looked great on Craig. The girls walked out the door closing it behind them and went to their separate cars, calling out that they would see each other at the party.  
  
When Christie got in the car she gave Craig a quick kiss and grabbed the hat on his head. "This is a fedora right? Big in the eighties?"  
  
"Yep," said Craig," it's Joey's. I wore it as part of my Sid Vicious costume to that dance."  
  
Christie smiled," You look hot in it. You should wear it often."  
  
When they arrived at the party it seemed to be in full swing, there were lots of people. However it didn't take long for Jimmy to come over and say hi.  
  
"Craig man, Sean, you made it," he said shaking the hands of both guys. "And the girlfriends," he smiled," I'm glad you came Christie, Emma." He hugged both girls and they smiled.  
  
"This looks great Jimmy," said Christie," I'm sure it will be fun!"  
  
There was lots of food and dancing. TVs were on too, and some people were chilling on couches. The four had made their rounds and said hi to everyone, so they sat down. After a little while Craig said he was going to the bathroom and he'd be back ASAP.  
  
"Are you guys having fun," Christie asked," it's already eleven-thirty."  
  
"Wow," said Sean smiling," time flies when you're having fun."  
  
Just then Spinner approached them. "Hey guys," he said," mind if I borrow Christie for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," Emma said," we'll tell Craig where you are when he gets back."  
  
Christie got up and followed Spinner into the empty kitchen.  
  
"Okay Spin, what's up?"  
  
Spinner grabbed Christie and backed her up against a row of cabinets. "Uh Spinner, what are you doing? I thought you needed to talk to me about something?"  
  
Spinner smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile, it scared Christie and she knew that something was terribly wrong. Meanwhile..  
  
Craig had come back from the bathroom. "Where's Cris guys?"  
  
Emma looked up," Oh she's in the kitchen, Spinner said that he needed to talk to her."  
  
Craig smiled," That's my girl, always helping. I'm gonna go find her, I'll be back."  
  
Back in the kitchen..  
  
"Spinner, stop it you're scaring me."  
  
"I never said anything about talking Christie.." Spinner lunged forward crushing his lips on hers, and it was at that moment, that Craig walked in. Horrified, he stared straight ahead at a scene that would haunt him forever.  
  
Christie pushed Spinner away in time to see Craig in the doorway. No she thought, no not Craig, no.  
  
"Craig!" She yelled. He wasn't listening he had already turned around and ran out the door.  
  
In the other room Emma and Sean saw him coming back. "Where's Christie," Emma asked. Craig didn't answer, he just kept walking until he got to the door, and then he was gone.  
  
"I wonder what was wrong with Craig," Emma said.  
  
"Beats me," answered Sean. Just then Christie came running out of the kitchen she looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Christie what is it?" Emma asked, she was beginning to get worried.  
  
"We have to go, we have to go now. I have to get to Craig I HAVE to." Christie started for the door. Emma and Sean gathered all the things they had brought and followed her. Just before they reached the door, Jimmy stopped them.  
  
"Where are you guys going, it's almost midnight."  
  
Sean looked confused," We think something happened with Craig and Christie, something bad. We don't know what tho, they both left and we've got to go find them."  
  
Jimmy looked stunned," Wow, okay, give me a call later and let me know everything's okay."  
  
"We will Jimmy," Emma called as she and Sean sprinted down the long hallway.  
  
A/N: A little far fetched from Spinner's real character, I know. I needed someone for that part tho, and he struck me as the best one to use.hope you enjoyed it! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

-Chapter Fourteen-  
  
When Emma and Sean finally got outside, they scanned the area for Christie.  
  
"There she is!" Emma pointed.  
  
Sean followed Emma's finger and saw Christie, as they approached Sean's car they saw that she was slumped over next to it in a fit of sobs. Sean turned around and looked at Emma, and she mouthed, "I'll handle it."  
  
"Christie, honey, what's going on?"  
  
Christie looked up, tears streaming down her face, her hair sticking to her cheeks, which were soaked from crying.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt him Em. It wasn't even my fault. He just walked in and he wouldn't give me time to explain and when I got out here." Christie collapsed into Emma's arms without finishing her sentence.  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down. Sean, let's get out of here. We'll go to my house."  
  
Sean hesitated and then walked toward the drivers seat," Okay, sure thing."  
  
Emma sat with her cousin in the backseat, trying to comfort her, but nothing seemed to help. Emma was anxious to know the whole story but she knew that Christie would have to calm down first, she needed time.  
  
Emma and Christie walked inside the house as Sean parked his car out of sight. It was late, and since they had no idea what was going on between Christie and Craig, Sean decided to take Emma's mom up on the offer to stay the night. He called Tracker when they got in, and Emma took Christie upstairs to change into some comfier clothes.  
  
When Sean came upstairs, Christie had calmed down and she told the two that she was ready to talk.  
  
"Okay, so I walked into the kitchen with Spinner and I asked him what was up. He got this, really scary look on his face and he pushed me up against one of the counter's so I couldn't move. I was really surprised at how weird he was acting and I asked him what was going on, I said that I thought he needed to talk to me. Then he told me that he had never said he wanted to talk and he kissed me. I pushed him away as hard as I could, but I guess Craig picked that exact moment to walk in.."  
  
"Oh no," whispered Emma.  
  
"He looked horrified, I called out his name, I needed him, but he wasn't listening. I thought I even saw a tear rolling down his cheek. I don't blame him for acting that way; I probably would have if it had been the other way around. We need to talk though."  
  
Sean looked amazed," Wow," he said," I can't believe Spinner would do something like that. Why would he try to break you two up?"  
  
"I don't know," said Christie shaking her head. "All I know, is that I can't be without Craig and we need to straighten things out."  
  
"Yeah," said Emma," maybe you should wait til we go back to school tho, let him cool off. What do you think Sean?"  
  
"That's a good idea, okay Cris?"  
  
"Sure, I need some time too. That was not a very pleasant evening."  
  
Sean gave Christie a hug. "I'm sorry that had to happen. Oh, Em, we have to call Jimmy and let him know everything is okay."  
  
"Was Jimmy worried about me?" Christie asked.  
  
"Yeah he was," said Emma.  
  
"I'll call him, okay?" said Christie.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed Jimmy's number. "Hello?"  
  
"Jimmy, hey, it's Christie."  
  
"Cris! Is everything okay?"  
  
"Well, I'm fine, but everything's not okay. It will be tho, so don't worry. Are you cleaning up?"  
  
"Yeah, Spinner is here helping me, we're almost done and going to bed soon."  
  
"Spinner, oh, okay. Well I'll let you go. See you at school Tuesday." Christie hung up.  
  
"I'm really tired you guys, I just want to go to bed."  
  
Emma smiled," Okay Christie. Sean and I will go downstairs and I'll try not to wake you later when I come up to bed."  
  
"Goodnight," said Sean as he exited with Emma and closed the door.  
  
"Please, let Craig forgive me, please." 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

-Chapter Fifteen-  
  
It was Tuesday morning and Christie was getting ready to go to school. Instead of being in her usual fashionable clothes, she was outfitted in a pair of black, cotton capri's and a too big sweatshirt. Her long hair was up in a messy bun, and she didn't have the energy to put on make-up. Emma wasn't feeling well and she wasn't going to school that day, this made Christie even more nervous.  
  
"Emma, I can't go without you. Everybody's gonna hate me because no one knows what really happened with me and Craig. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Emma smiled," Cocoa, don't worry. You will be fine. All you have to do is talk to Craig and things will be fine."  
  
Christie gave Emma a quick pat on the head and went on her way to school.  
  
She knew things were going to be tough the minute she stepped inside Degrassi. People everywhere were shooting her the dirtiest looks she had seen since she started there, but she did her best to ignore them. She saw Sean and was about to go say hi, but she noticed he was with Craig. He was with Craig, and Ashley, Craig's old girlfriend. She smiled at Sean, and he gave her a friendly nod, but she didn't stop. She finally reached her locker and was starting to open it when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Ashley.  
  
"Ashley, uh, hi."  
  
"Don't you -hi- me, Miss Thang. What makes you THINK you can play with Craig's emotions like that?"  
  
"Don't start. Please, you don't.."  
  
"I don't what?" Ashley interrupted," you know what. What you have to say doesn't matter. Just save your bullshit for someone who cares, and stay away from Craig."  
  
Ashley stormed off, meeting up with Craig. As they began to walk off, he turned and gave Christie a quick glance. Her stomach jumped and she thought he might, turn around, listen to what she had to say, but he didn't. Ashley had taken control and for this moment, Christie was completely helpless, there was no one for her to go to. Christie backed up against the locker and slid to the floor burying her head in her hands, trying to fight off tears.  
  
"Don't worry about her," said a familiar voice," Ashley is a bitch. She's just jealous because you took Craig from her, she wants him back."  
  
Christie looked up and saw Paige Michalchuk standing in front of her. Paige offered her hand to help Christie up and Christie grabbed it, pulling herself off the floor.  
  
"Thanks," she said quietly.  
  
"On the other hand, I'm really sorry to hear about you and Craig. You guys seemed so, perfect."  
  
Christie nodded. "Well, all good things must come to an end I guess. I've got to go. Thanks tho." Christie ran off down the hall to her first class.  
  
When Christie walked into lunch she glanced over at her usual table. Craig, Manny, and Sean were there, and normally she and Emma would be there also. It looked as tho Christie had been replaced by Ashley, and she and Craig looked like they were having fun, so she found and empty table by herself and began to eat her lunch. A few minutes later Christie felt someone's presence so she looked up to see Paige.  
  
"Christie, why don't you come sit with me and Terri? I hate to see you here by yourself," she said with a smile. Christie smiled back and accepted Paige's invite, following her to the table where she and Terri MacGreggor were sitting.  
  
"Hey Christie," said Terri," sorry about you and Craig."  
  
"Oh, uh, it's fine." Said Christie.  
  
The girls chatted a bit as they ate their lunches, but then, came the dreaded question.  
  
"What exactly happened on New Years Eve, Christie?" Paige asked.  
  
"Paige, I really don't want to.."  
  
"Did Spinner have anything to do with it?"  
  
Christie could feel her face growing hotter," I, uh, I gotta go. Thanks for lunch. Bye." She got up and walked quickly out the cafeteria doors.  
  
Paige looked at Terri," Hmm- that was a tad suspicious," she said," maybe we need to get some information on what happened between Spinner and Miss.Goody-Goody."  
  
Over at Craig's table, there was a similar discussion going on.  
  
"Man, you need to talk to her okay? I can't tell you what went on, it wasn't me in there."  
  
Craig clenched his fists," You know what Sean, go ahead and take her side. If she even cared a little bit, she would have called me yesterday, and explained things. She MUST be hiding something. If you're not going to tell me what it is, then maybe you're not the person I thought you were. C'mon Ash, let's go."  
  
Ashley grabbed Craig's hand and the pair stormed out of the cafeteria with Sean calling after them. He sat back down frustrated, and looked at Manny.  
  
"What are we going to do?" 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

-Chapter Sixteen-  
  
"Emma, oh my god, Emma where are you?" Christie called frantically.  
  
"Upstairs Christie."  
  
Christie ran up the steps, taking them two at a time. She finally got into Emma's room and she stopped, dropping everything on the floor, including herself. Emma looked at Christie, her hands were shaking and her eyes were red from crying.  
  
"Cris, what happened?" she said, running to her cousins side.  
  
"Emma, it was horrible. Ashley confronted me about Craig this morning, she was being a royal bitch, but little did I know that would be the worst of my problems. I sat with Paige and Terri a lunch and."  
  
"You WHAT? Paige is such bad news Christie, you KNOW that."  
  
"I know Em, she was being so nice tho, I actually thought she cared."  
  
"Well you thought wrong, Paige is a hypocrite and she's fake. Very fake."  
  
"Emma I get it, would you listen to me?"  
  
"Yes, go ahead."  
  
"Well they asked me about New Years Eve, and I didn't tell them anything but somehow something got to Craig, something totally wrong. Sean and Manny came up to me and said that he had blown up at lunch and basically told Sean that they weren't friends anymore if he was going to be friends with me. So I went to Craig to try and tell him what was really going on, but he wouldn't listen. He took that photo album I gave him for Christmas, and threw it across the hall. All the pictures went flying everywhere. He told me that I was heartless, and cold, and he asked why I hadn't just told him in the first place and saved him all the pain. He said -At least I have Ashley, I know she cares- and then he left." Christie looked at Emma, tears welling up in her eyes, and Emma pulled her close.  
  
"I'm so sorry sweetie. I guess it's just going to take a little longer for things to get back than we thought.."  
  
"No Emma, that's just it. I don't think that they EVER will. Craig hates me. I don't know what he heard, but he believes it, and he won't listen to anyone else."  
  
Emma shook her head," He's stubborn when he wants to be."  
  
"I think he wants to get back together with Ashley again. They were so close today, she has him under some sort of spell already."  
  
"Well, if you think it's best, then maybe you should just move on. Give him some space."  
  
Christie didn't think it was best, but she knew it was right, and she knew it would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do.  
  
The next day at school Christie was lucky to always have someone by her side. Jimmy had come to her rescue, because he was in all of her classes and kept her busy talking to him so no one would harass her when she couldn't be with Sean, Emma or Manny. Every time she saw Craig and Ashley in the hall it was like a dagger pierced her right through the heart, but she thought that she was doing the right thing.  
  
When she was walking from Emma's locker to meet Jimmy in her next class, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty room. She turned around and saw Spinner.  
  
"Look Spinner.." He covered her mouth with his hand before she could finish her sentence. "I was the first one who liked you Christie, and if I can't have you neither can Craig. You are NEVER to tell ANYONE what happened on New Years Eve. Let them go on with what they know already, or else."  
  
Christie narrowed her eyebrows, as if she was questioning his statement.  
  
"Live in fear Christie, just live in fear," he whispered into her ear, pushing back her head before letting go of her mouth," just remember what I said. Don't take it lightly."  
  
Christie looked after him horrified, but she held her composure and grabbed her books, sprinting to her next class. Luckily she got there in time, sliding into the seat next to Jimmy as Ms. Kwan started talking.  
  
"Where were you," he whispered.  
  
"Bathroom," said Christie, trying to smile, so he wouldn't get suspicious.  
  
"Oh," he said nodding. He turned his attention to Ms. Kwan and they said nothing else for the remainder of the period.  
  
When Craig got home from school that day Angie came running up to him ready for a hug as usual. He scooped her up, spinning her around.  
  
"Angie, I missed you today!"  
  
She smiled and kissed Craig's nose. "I missed you too." "Hey Craig?" she said  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where's Christie?"  
  
Craig's smile vanished," What do you mean?"  
  
"I never get to see her," she said.  
  
Craig put her down and knelt in front of her," Christie isn't going to be around for awhile."  
  
"But Craig.."  
  
"Ashley's coming over later."  
  
Angie suddenly looked liked she had eaten a sour grape. "I don't like her. She never play games with me, or brings me presents, or anything."  
  
Craig sighed," Face it, not everyone is like Christie. Okay?"  
  
"Okay Craig." Said Angie, as she ran over to play with some dolls.  
  
No one else will ever be like Christie, he thought to himself, no one. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

-Chapter Seventeen-  
  
The doorbell in the Jeremiah-Manning household rang and Angie went running to the door as usual. She opened it and looked up to see, to her dismay, Ashley.  
  
Angie turned and walked away from the door as Craig walked up," Hey Ash," he said giving her a hug," don't mind Angie, she must be tired."  
  
Ashley nodded and walked inside. They sat down on the couch and started doing some of their homework. A few hours later Joey came in, he saw Ashley and was a little disappointed, but he threw forth a smile.  
  
"Hey Ashley, long time no see."  
  
"Yeah Mr. Jeremiah, how have you been?"  
  
"Okay thanks. Craig it's almost nine, you should take Ashley home."  
  
Craig looked up and said okay and he and Ashley headed towards the door. "I'll be back," He said.  
  
At Emma's, she and Manny were trying to help Christie with her math homework.  
  
"Guys, it's no use. I'm never gonna get this done, let's just chill for awhile and tomorrow, I'll tell Mr. Andrews I didn't understand it."  
  
"Thank god tomorrow is Friday," exclaimed Manny," you want to have a girls night tomorrow?"  
  
Christie smiled," You always know Manny. I definitely need one."  
  
The next day at school, things seemed to have died down. Craig started hanging out with Ashley, Ellie, an their friends and he stayed away from Sean and Emma. He didn't have a problem talking to Jimmy and Spinner tho. I wish he knew what really happened, thought Christie, but if there's ever a time to make him see it, I'll know.  
  
"I don't get it," said Emma.  
  
"Get what?" asked Sean.  
  
"You and Craig are supposed to be best friends. How could he do this?"  
  
"Emma, he was supposed to be in love with Christie, how could he not listen to her? He's got clouded judgment right now, he's hurt and he wants his space so we have to acknowledge that."  
  
Emma nodded as Manny and Christie approached them. "Ugh, we just found out we have choir practice tonight, so Manny and I won't be back to our house til about nine."  
  
"Okay, that gives me time to get snacks and movies," said Emma.  
  
"Hey Sean," said Christie.  
  
"Yeah Cris?"  
  
"Thanks, for being here for me. I know Craig is supposed to be your best friend and all."  
  
Sean stopped Christie before she could go any further. "My best friend Craig would never act like this. I'm waiting for him to re enter his body. I know that whatever he thinks is the truth, isn't and he needs time to realize that. Until then he can be stubborn."  
  
Christie gave Sean a hug and she and Manny headed off. Sean turned to Emma and she was smiling at him.  
  
"I'm so lucky Sean."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I have you."  
  
Sean kissed Emma and grabbed her hand as they started to walk home. Craig watched from a distance as he was waiting for Ashley to get her stuff to go home. He longed to be walking with them again, with Christie holding his hand, but he knew that was impossible.  
  
Emma, Manny, and Christie decided to take a trip down memory lane wand watch a favorite childhood movie.  
  
"Look what I got!" said Emma.  
  
"Oh my gosh, The Babysitter's Club!" exclaimed Manny.  
  
Christie laughed," Awesome. I always loved that movie when I was a kid."  
  
The girls ate chocolate, and popcorn as they watched the movie and by the time it was over they were all extremely ready for bed, even tho it was still early for a sleepover.  
  
"Night girls," yawned Manny.  
  
"Goodnight," said Emma and Christie.  
  
Within five minutes, they were all sound asleep. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

-Chapter Eighteen-  
  
Months passed, and tho they weren't officially dating, Ashley and Craig seemed like it. Emma had told Christie that Craig said he didn't want to make a formal commitment yet, and Christie held the hope that he was waiting for her still. Junior Prom was around the corner and she still couldn't think of anyone else she'd want to go with.  
  
Jimmy and Christie were walking to fourth period as usual. They got there and sat down in their seats and Jimmy turned to her.  
  
"Cris, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the festival Saturday night. I talked to Sean and he said that he and Emma were going and they'd be happy to go with us."  
  
Christie smiled, Jimmy was the first person to ask her out since she and Craig broke up.  
  
"I'd love to Jimmy, that would be really fun."  
  
Jimmy's face brightened," Great, it's a date then."  
  
Christie talked to Emma and they agreed that Sean would come over and Jimmy would pick them all up, that way they only had to worry about one car.  
  
That night Craig went out with Ashley. It was almost 1 am and he wasn't home yet. Usually Joey didn't have to worry about Craig, but ever since he started spending time with Ashley again, he was different. Finally he heard the door crack open and someone tiptoe into the front hallway, He got up and stood in the doorway to the living room as Craig started up the stairs, he turned and noticed that Joey was standing there.  
  
"Shit," he mumbled.  
  
"Craig, do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"Joey, don't worry about it. I'm home now okay?"  
  
"No, it's not okay, I was worried about you. I didn't know where you were or what you were doing."  
  
Craig's face became reddened with anger and without thinking he started too yell," Stop caring Joey. Stop giving a damn about me, YOU AREN'T MY DAD!!!" He ran upstairs and slammed his door.  
  
Joey just stood there, dumbfounded, as he heard Angie start to cry from her room. He started up the stairs as he wondered what was going on with Craig. He had never acted like this before, and Joey wanted to know why he was now.  
  
Craig fell back onto his bed trying to fight off tears. He didn't know what was going on with him, ever since he and Christie broke up he hadn't been the same. He could hear Angie crying form her room and he felt horrible, he had never been so inconsiderate in his life.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock at his door, it was Joey.  
  
"Come in," he called.  
  
Joey walked in and sat down next to Craig on his bed. Craig sat up and looked at Joey.  
  
"What has gotten in to you?" Joey asked," I don't like this side of you. You never used to be like this, and then.."  
  
"Then what? Then Christie and I broke up."  
  
"Is that what this is about? Craig if you're so miserable without her why don't you get her back? Anytime you've ever been mad at me it has never been like this, you never bring up your dad."  
  
Craig started to cry," She was the only one who understood my pain. It happened to her too. When I saw her with Spinner on New Years Eve, it was like my dad, taking another blow at me and another, and another.."  
  
Joey looked upon his stepson, broken and vulnerable, and he felt for him. "Did you ever talk to Christie about this?"  
  
"No," said Craig," she likes Spinner. I mean, Ashley told me that Christie liked him all along, and she was just dating me because she couldn't have him. Then when she finally could, well it was over. At least, that's what Spinner told Ash."  
  
Joey shook his head," Then you don't really know what happened. Did you ever see Christie with Spinner after you two broke up?"  
  
"No," replied Craig.  
  
"Then how could she possibly like him? You two weren't together, and Spinner obviously liked her, she could have had him. She didn't take him tho. What does that tell you?"  
  
Craig looked up," That tells me that someone was lying, and it wasn't Sean. God, Joey, I'm such a dumbass. I turned on my best friends, and the girl that I love, because I was hurting and I didn't want to listen to anyone. Anyone I truly cared about."  
  
"You're not a dumbass Craig, you're a smart kid, you just weren't having a smart moment for these past few months. Christie still loves you, I'm sure of it and Angie and I would sure not mind having her around again."  
  
"I know what I have to do now. I'm going to take Ashley to the festival tomorrow night and tell her that we can't see each other anymore, and then, I'm getting Christie back." 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Wow guys! I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying reading the story so far! I'm planning on getting it to end within a few chapters, unless you all think that I should try and stretch it some more. I LOVE writing this story, it is so much my passion right now and I am going to miss writing it when it is over. I think that it's probably good though since school is starting in a week and I won't be able to pay as much attention to the story as I would like. Keep reviewing please! You guys are all so kind with your reviews and I'd love to talk to some of you, so feel free to IM me on my AIM screen name LC AnGeL 3445.  
  
-Chapter Nineteen-  
  
Saturday night Emma and Christie were getting ready for the festival, and suddenly Christie began to cry.  
  
"Cris, Cris, what's wrong?" asked Emma.  
  
"I just..I miss Craig so much Em. I like Jimmy and all, but I really want to be with Craig."  
  
Emma nodded," I know hon, we just need to get him to hear the truth."  
  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang, it was Sean and Jimmy. Emma headed downstairs, but before Christie turned off the light in the room, she opened a drawer and pulled out the necklace that said Craig and ring he had given her for Christmas. She placed them in her purse, like she always did, hoping she would soon be able to wear them again. The four of them piled into Jimmy's car and went on their way to the festival.  
  
At Craig's, he was getting ready to go pick up Ashley. This is it, he thought. He was going to attempt to get Christie back. Joey had finally knocked some sense into him, he knew Spinner was lying, and he needed to know what really happened.  
  
"Joey, I'm leaving!" he called.  
  
"Good luck kid," Joey said patting his stepson on the back.  
  
"Can I wear your hat?" Craig asked.  
  
Joey pulled the hat off of the rack and handed it to Craig. Craig said thanks and started towards the door, but before he got there he heard tiny footsteps running through the house.  
  
"Craig wait!" Angela was calling him.  
  
"Yeah Ang? I gotta go, what is it?"  
  
Angela ran up to him holding a pink teddy bear in her arms. "Will you bring Christie home with you tonight? Please Craig?"  
  
Craig nodded," Yep. I'm bringing her home tonight." He kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door to his car.  
  
He arrived at Ashley's house and she was already coming outside. She got in the car and turned to him giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey you," she said.  
  
"Hey Ash, you ready?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay then, let's hit it."  
  
At the festival Christie, Jimmy, Emma and Sean were walking around looking @ the games and rides, saying hi to people they knew.  
  
"Do you guys want to get something to eat?" Sean asked," I'm starving!" Everyone laughed. "Okay hungry boy, let's go" said Emma.  
  
They all sat down to listen to some music while Sean ate. In the meantime Ashley and Craig arrived at the festival. They came in by the food and the first thing Craig noticed was the table that seated just who he was looking for. She had always been gorgeous, even during her "mourning period" when she had worn nothing to school but pajamas, but tonight she was glowing, just like she was the first time he saw her.  
  
She was wearing a jean mini-dress, with a baby pink tube top underneath that shown through the undone buttons. Her hair was cascading in curls all over, just like that first day @ Degrassi, and she was laughing. Craig hadn't seen her laugh for the longest time. Soon his thoughts were interrupted by a drone from Ashley.  
  
"Craig, whyyyyyy are you wearing that hideous hat? God, didn't anyone tell you that those things are so..." she stopped, noticing that Craig was staring at something. She followed his gaze, and saw Christie.  
  
"Oh I get it," she said," it's for her isn't it?"  
  
Craig looked at Ashley and nodded. "Look Ash, I'm sorry. I'm still in love with her and there's nothing that you can say or do to change that."  
  
Ashley looked hurt. "Well then I guess you should know something."  
  
"Know what," Craig asked.  
  
"It's about Spinner, he, he."  
  
"He WHAT Ash? Tell me."  
  
She couldn't. Not because she didn't think Craig deserved it, but because the man of the hour was headed their way. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

-Chapter Twenty-  
  
"Hey Spin, Hey Terri," said Ashley.  
  
"Hi Ash," said Terri.  
  
"Ashley, Craig," Spinner said, " hows it goin?"  
  
Craig tired his best to be polite to Spinner," It's goin. How about you?"  
  
Spinner smiled and shook his head up and down," Things are looking up Craig my man."  
  
Craig wondered what Spinner meant by that, but he didn't think about it for too long. There were other, more important things that he needed to think about at the time.  
  
"So then duck walks in and says, got any nails? And the clerk says, no, so the duck says then do you have any crackers??" said Sean.  
  
Emma, Jimmy and Christie laughed at Sean's corny attempt at a joke as they were talking at the table. Christie was glancing around when she noticed Craig and Ashley talking to Spinner and Terri. Craig was wearing the hat, the one she loved so much, she wondered if he had worn it for her. It didn't seem like it was the kind of thing Ashley would go for, but then again why did Craig need to dress FOR someone. He was also wearing a gray button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a white shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. Christie sighed thinking about how she once had the most gorgeous guy on earth. There was one thing missing from his outfit though, she thought, but her thought was interrupted by a gasp from Emma and some yelling.  
  
"So Ashley," said Craig," what was the pertinent information you were about to tell me having to do with Christie?"  
  
Ashley looked frantically at Spinner whose face growled at her silently. "Uh, nothing Craig. I must've been thinking of something else."  
  
"C'mon Ash, stop lying, if there's something going on her I need to know"  
  
Ashley knew Spinner would murder her if she told Craig what REALLY happened between him and Christie, she also knew that she would lose Craig for good if he found out.  
  
"No Craig really, it's..."  
  
"Don't listen to her," Craig heard a female voice behind him. He turned around and found himself face to face with Paige Michalcuk.  
  
"Paige, what do you think you're doing?" Spinner asked.  
  
"For once, the right thing. I know I'm not usually one to do that, but you have to trust me on this one Craig."  
  
"Shoot Paige," said Craig," you have my full attention."  
  
"When I took Christie under my wing that first day back to school, I asked her what really happened on New Years Eve. She wouldn't talk and she seemed really shaken up, so I knew something was wrong. I overheard Ashley and Spinner talking later about how he was trying to force himself on Christie when you walked in. He thought he was a total genius. I should have KNOWN that it was something like that. No matter what kind of physical abuse it is, it shakes you up, I should know."  
  
"Wha-wha-what?" stuttered Craig. "Craig, she's full of shit," chimed Ashley.  
  
"Ashley, shut your god-damn hole okay?" yelled Craig.  
  
"Seriously Craig, you can trust me on this one. I know I'm not a reliable source all the time, but I think you deserve to know the truth. I can't see you and Christie apart anymore, you were Degrassi's newest model couple. Everyone loved you guys, even me. I want to see you back together, and I wouldn't lie about something this serious." Said Paige.  
  
Craig nodded, he turned to Spinner, who was still standing there with a seriously freaky look on his face.  
  
"Oh my god," gasped Emma. Christie followed Emma's glance and saw the start of a big scene where Spinner was. The four of them, jumped up from the table, running over in time to hear..  
  
"Yeah Mr. And Mrs. Perfect!" said Spinner "I liked her first, and if I can't have her, neither can you"  
  
Craig had, had enough. "You asshole," he cried lunging toward Spinner and grabbing him by the shoulders. Shaking him ferociously he began yelling out numerous things.  
  
"How dare you, how dare you do that to her. Wow, I mean just wow. I never knew someone that I THOUGHT was my friend could be such an asshole. How could you hurt her like that? How could you treat a girl that way? What kind of dumbass are you, do have know what respect is?" screamed Craig.  
  
Everyone else just kind of stood by watching, horrified, but no one knew what to do. Just then Spinner decided to fight back and he went at Craig. After Craig dodged a few punches, and a few kicks, Spinner stopped and a sigh of relief fell over the crowd. Craig drew back just in time for Spinner to throw a clear punch right at his stomach. All the wind was knocked out of him and he fell to the ground gasping for breath.  
  
"CRAIGGGGG!" screamed Christie. She ran over to his side and dropped to the ground. Her hand was stroking the hair on his head as she began to cry. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at Spinner who was laughing wildly.  
  
"You bastard," she proclaimed standing up. She walked over to an un- expecting Spinner and slapped him clear across the face. Her hand made a loud smack when it collided with the skin of his cheek and left a huge, red handprint.  
  
Everyone looked shocked, but before anyone could speak, a security guard finally found his way over to the group.  
  
"Excuse me, but what is going on here?" he asked. 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

-Chapter Twenty One-  
  
Christie pointed to Spinner," He needs to be locked up!" she said.  
  
The security guard looked at her, "Why is that miss?"  
  
Christie went on to explain everything that Spinner had been doing to her in the past months. The security guard decided that was a good enough reason to haul him off for a little while, maybe get him some counseling. He grabbed Spinner by the arm and another security guard came over to ask Christie for her name and phone number so they could call her and ask a few questions in a couple days.  
  
"Whoa," said Emma as she gave Christie a long hug," you my dear, have been through hell and back!"  
  
"And held your composure well," said Terri as she walked up beside them," that was quite a slap."  
  
Christie smiled," My hand hurts." The girls laughed. "Terri, what exactly happened over here?"  
  
"Well, Craig said something to Ashley about pertinent information regarding you. She didn't want to tell him, and I could tell Spinner didn't want her to either. Then, Paige walked up, and she told Craig the whole story."  
  
Christie and Emma looked at each other," Paige??" They both said.  
  
"Weird huh?" said Terri," She told Craig that she really wanted to see you to back together and she was going to do the right thing for once."  
  
Christie looked over at Paige, who was standing by herself, looking around. "Excuse me ladies," she said as she started toward Paige. As she approached her, Paige looked up and Christie didn't say anything. All she did was throw her arms around Paige and gave her a hug. To Christie's surprise Paige hugged her back, and when they let go she was smiling. Christie went to speak, but Paige cut her off.  
  
"You're welcome, hon. I couldn't take it anymore, that was killing me. I know what's it's like for something like that to happen."  
  
"You'll never know how much this means to me Paige, really." Christie smiled and hugged Paige again, they walked over to Emma and Terri and started talking. Christie started looking around..  
  
"Craig is over there with Jimmy and Sean," Emma said smiling. Christie nodded and started to walk over to the table they were at.  
  
"That was quite a scene you made there man," said Sean shaking his head.  
  
Craig laughed," Yeah I know. Ouch, shit. I can't even laugh. I forgot what this felt like."  
  
"So you okay tho? Not too much damage?" asked Jimmy.  
  
Before Craig could answer, Christie walked up. "He should probably see a doctor, just to be sure."  
  
Craig looked up," Christie.." He said.  
  
Sean looked @ Jimmy," That's our cue dude. We'll catch you later guys, okay?"  
  
Craig nodded and the two boys walked off. "Look, Cris, I was a complete idiot. I should've come to you first, I should've listened to Sean, I should've.."  
  
Christie placed a finger to Craig's lips. "Shh, I know," she said," what you did over there, I know you're sorry. You were frustrated, and hurt. I understand. What matters is now, you stood up for me. Thank You."  
  
Craig gave her a weak smile, and she kissed his cheek. She pulled something out from behind her back, it was his hat.  
  
"You dropped this," she said with a smile. She placed it back on his head and said," You know how much I love this thing. I'd jump on you right now if you weren't hurt."  
  
"Pleasure is pain," answered Craig, he gave her a quick wink and grabbed her hand. "So, Slapper of the Year. What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'm going to take my boyfriend to the doctor," she said.  
  
Craig looked surprised," Your- your what?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"You mean, it's over just like that? We're back together?" he asked.  
  
Christie nodded," Yes Craig. I love you, I'm not gonna let you go ever again." She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
He smiled," I promise to always talk to you about everything before I blow up again."  
  
Then he laughed a little," Ouch," he said.  
  
Christie said," Don't laugh! What's so funny anyways?"  
  
"Angie is gonna be one happy camper tonight." He said.  
  
A/N: Hah it's not over yet! There's still at least two more chapters coming so don't stop reading! 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

-Chapter Twenty Two-  
  
Jimmy drove Craig and Christie to the hospital while Sean and Emma went to get Sean's car.  
  
"The wait is about 45 minutes," said the nurse @ the front desk. Christie nodded and held Craig's hand as they went to sit down.  
  
"Jimmy you can get going, we'll be fine here, and Emma and Sean will be here to bring us home," said Christie.  
  
"Okay," said Jimmy. He shook Craig's hand and said that he would give him a call tomorrow to see how he was doing.  
  
Christie put her head on Craig's shoulder and picked up his arm to look @ his watch. It was only 8:45, it felt like it was almost July.  
  
"How come you said Angie was gonna be a happy camper tonight?" she asked.  
  
Craig smiled," She told me to bring you home tonight, and well I figured since we're back together you wouldn't mind."  
  
Christie sat up, her eyes were glazed over with tears. "Did she miss me?"  
  
"Yeah she did. She was so upset the one night when Ashley came over, I thought she was gonna slam the door in her face. I missed you too Cris, more than you will ever know." He kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her.  
  
"God Craig, I think I cried 6 out of the 7 days of every week we were broken up. I missed you too, and not only did I miss you but I missed your family. I got so attached to that little girl, how could you have ever lived without her knowing that she was out there somewhere. And Joey..."  
  
Just then Emma and Sean came in. The came running over and asked how Craig was doing.  
  
"I'm okay," he said," I have to wait about 30 more minutes to see anyone though."  
  
"Well after everything is done I'll get everyone home, even tho it's early," said Sean.  
  
"You can just take me to Craig's, there's someone there that wants to see me," said Christie.  
  
Emma knew," Oh that's so cute! Isn't she gonna be tired waiting up for you two?"  
  
Craig smiled," She'll probably be asleep, but she wouldn't want to miss Christie. We'll wake her up."  
  
They all talked for awhile, and then Craig was told that someone would see him. He politely asked if Christie could come in with him, even tho he knew it probably wasn't allowed. The nurse looked @ the two of them and smiled, shooing them into the room as Christie whispered 'Thank You'.  
  
When they came out the good news was that nothing was seriously wrong, he just had a small bruise and had to be careful for a few days. They hopped into Sean's car and he dropped Craig and Christie off at Craig's house.  
  
"I'll be home later Em," said Christie.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell mom everything and she'll understand. She loves Craig too much to not understand."  
  
Craig and Christie began to walk inside the house and Craig motioned for Christie to wait by the door. He walked into the living room and saw Joey sitting on the couch with a sleeping Angie by his side. Craig tipped his hat to Joey and nodded his head toward the kitchen. Joey got up and followed him, when he got there Craig pointed to Christie putting a finger to his mouth to make sure both of them stayed quiet. Christie waved excitedly @ Joey and he waved back, before turning to Craig to ask what was going on. Craig began his story, speaking in a low whisper.  
  
"I told Ash about my feelings for Christie and she was pretty cool about it. She told me that there was something I needed to know about what really happened with Spinner and Christie but then Spinner walked up. We said hi and then I asked Ash what she was gonna tell me, knowing she wouldn't want to with Spinner there..."  
  
Craig went on and told Joey how he and Spinner had fought, and how he ended up @ the emergency room, but not to worry because he was okay. Joey tiptoed back into the living room and took his place next to Angie as Craig went back to the front door, opening and slamming it shut.  
  
"I'm home," he mumbled again motioning for Christie to stay put. As he turned the corner he saw his little sister's eager smile fade when he walked into the room by himself.  
  
"Craig, you promised.." she said. Christie could hear the sad tone in Angie's voice and she couldn't keep the charade going any longer. Just as Craig was about to speak she came around the corner.  
  
"And you know your big brother doesn't break a promise," she said, smiling.  
  
Angie jumped off the couch wide eyed, and grinning and ran over to Christie, who picked her up into a huge hug and spun her around.  
  
"I missed you Christie!!" she said.  
  
"I missed you too sweetheart."  
  
Joey got up," We all missed you Christie, it's good to have you back in our lives again."  
  
Christie smiled, still holding Angie and said," It's good to be back Joey, really good." 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

-Chapter Twenty Three-  
  
Things were great when Christie was back at school on the first day that she and Craig were officially a couple again. Instead of the looks she had gotten used to getting, there were smiles, and congratulations. Everyone was happy that the two of them were back together and no one was hesitant to tell either one of them.  
  
Christie went to talk to Emma @ her locker and Manny was with her. Christie greeted Manny with a big hug.  
  
"We've been totally missing you chica. How's your grandfather?"  
  
"He's better, thanks. He'll be coming up here to stay with us so we don't have to go back to New Mexico and take care of him if anything ever happens again." Replied Manny.  
  
"Aww look, the gang's back together!" said Emma with a laugh as she pointed down the hall.  
  
Sean, Craig and Jimmy were walking down the hall towards them laughing.  
  
"So then the duck comes into the store and asks the clerk if they have any nails. The clerk says no, and so the duck says okay, you got any crackers??" said Sean.  
  
Craig and Jimmy looked like they were about to cry they were laughing so hard, Emma and Christie looked at each other and started cracking up themselves. Manny just shook her head, she didn't really WANT to know what was going on.  
  
"Jimmy I can't believe you let him tell that joke again," cried Emma as the boys were still howling with laughter.  
  
Sean walked over and kissed Emma. "What girlfriend here doesn't like my jokes?" Emma shook her head 'no' and Sean made a pretend 'oh no you didn't' face.  
  
Christie stood next to Craig as he put his arm around her. She let herself lean on him and told him how happy she was that everything was back to normal with Sean. The bell rang to go to their classes and Christie headed off with Jimmy to the one class Craig wasn't in, telling him that she would see him later.  
  
When Christie approached her locker that afternoon she was surprised to see no one there waiting for her. She opened her locker to find a single red rose sitting inside, and hung on the inside of the door was a huge note saying...  
  
"Will you make my dreams come true and accompany me to our Junior Prom?"  
  
Love, The Infamous Craig  
  
As if on cue, when she finished reading Craig stepped out of a door way holding another rose, this one, pink. Christie ran over to Craig and hugged him, she pulled away and kissed him like she always used to for the first time since they had gotten back together.  
  
"Of course I'll go with you," she said. Then Emma, Sean, Jimmy and Manny came out of that same classroom, applauding.  
  
Christie laughed," You guys are too much."  
  
She walked over to her locker and pulled something out, handing it to Craig. It was the photo album he had thrown all over the hallway, the one she had given him for Christmas. All the pictures were back inside, just as they were supposed to be.  
  
"I took it, and put it back together that night. I was hoping someday you would want it back."  
  
Craig nodded," I do want it back." 


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

-Chapter Twenty Four-  
  
The next few weeks were very hectic. Jimmy had asked Emma to go to the prom with him, and Terri had invited Sean. That way the whole gang could be there together and they were sure to have more fun. In the meantime, Christie and Emma needed to find their dresses while Sean and Craig went hunting for tuxedos.  
  
"We'll call you when we find our dresses and tell you what colors they are so you can get corsages and stuff okay?" said Emma as they were finishing up lunch.  
  
The boys nodded. "Sounds good," said Sean," we will probably be done finding our tuxes in no time, so we will have to find some other stuff to do."  
  
"Whatever it is," said Christie," don't go near any dress shops! You guys cannot see our dresses until prom."  
  
Craig laughed as he and Sean got ready to go, he kissed Christie and told her not to worry, she wouldn't see him for hours. She gave him the sad puppy dog face as they walked away, and she and Emma started their dress hunt. They had Spike's credit card and she had allowed $150.00 for each dress. Compared to the fortunes that some girls spend, that was nothing. Besides, she was taking care of the hair and make-up so they didn't have to pay for anything but the dresses.  
  
"This time, there will be no hair perming!" said Emma. Christie laughed as they recalled Spike's attempt to give Emma a body wave before her wedding. They had been so caught up in the excitement that they left the curling agent on for too long. Emma had looked like a poodle that just got electrocuted.  
  
They started looking, store after store after store, nothing. They wanted the perfect dresses and they were sure that when they found the right ones, they would just know. About two hours into the hunt they walked into a small store filled with nothing but brightly colored, odd looking dresses.  
  
"Um," said Christie," I doubt we'll find anything here."  
  
"Let me just look around," said Emma. They girls started walking picking up dresses, and laughing at some of them as they searched. When they thought they had seen just about every dress and they were about to leave, Emma saw it.  
  
"That's my dress," she said pointing. It wasn't something you usually saw, but it was beautiful, and in the price range too. Christie pulled out the card and they got Emma's dress, hers was the only thing left on the agenda.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Dude, finding a tux is harder than I thought," said Sean. He was standing in front of about five mirrors, in a tux that had sleeves which were too short, and pants which were too long.  
  
Craig had to laugh at the odd look on his best friends face. "Maybe for you, we found mine an hour ago!"  
  
"Shut up." Said Sean. The man from the store came back into the room with another jacket and pair of pants for Sean to try on, and he headed for the dressing room.  
  
It had been nearly three and a half hours and Christie still hadn't found anything. She and Emma were about to call it quits for the day and go home, when she saw it. In one of the windows was her dress.  
  
"Emma, there it is," she said smiling. It was gorgeous. The two girls went inside and asked for the dress, luckily they had one in Christie's size and it was within the price range. They happily bounced out of the store as they called their boyfriends.  
  
Craig's cell phone rang a few minutes after they left the store. The last pair of pants and jacket that Sean had tried on fit and he just went with those, he was tired of trying clothes on.  
  
Craig smiled as he looked at his caller ID and picked up the phone. "The Infamous Craig speaking, what can I do for you today?"  
  
Christie laughed on the other end and told Craig what color flowers to get. He made a face at Sean as he hung up the phone.  
  
"What?" said Sean.  
  
"You aren't gonna believe this dude."  
  
When the girls got home they showed their dresses to Spike and then tucked them away in their closet. Craig and Sean came to the house for dinner and they all talked and laughed.  
  
The next Friday was two days before the big event. It was being held at a Hilton hotel nearby. The prom was on a Sunday, and all the attendees got Monday off for the annual after prom trip to Six Flags.  
  
Everyone was buzzing at school, after prom was being held at a sports complex connected to the hotel, there were going to be games, and prizes and it would probably be fun.  
  
"Craig, should we all just crash at one house or something that way it will be easy for us all to leave for Six Flags?" asked Christie.  
  
"I dunno Cris, what parents are gonna want to have six teenagers staying in their house?" laughed Craig.  
  
"What about Jimmy's?" Sean said.  
  
"Jimmy's what," he said as he walked over. "What are you guys volunteering me for now." He asked smiling.  
  
"We thought that it would be a good idea to spend the night at someones house so we can all leave for Six Flags together," said Christie.  
  
Jimmy nodded," Yeah that's cool, my house is big enough and my parents don't give a damn. So, sure."  
  
Christie smiled," You rock Jimmy. Everything is settled then. Prom is going to be off the hook!" 


	25. The End

-Chapter Twenty Five-  
  
Terri went to Emma and Christie's to get ready for prom with them. Spike had offered to do her hair also and the girls were psyched. It was only 12:30 but the girls had a lot to do to get ready.  
  
"Only seven hours, thirty minutes, and twenty one seconds left until prom finally starts!" exclaimed Christie.  
  
Terri looked @ Emma and both girls started laughing. Craig, Jimmy, and Sean were getting ready @ Craig's house and they were coming over, along with Joey and Angie, around five to take pictures and then the couples were heading off for dinner before the main event. Spike started with Terri's hair, she twisted it up into a formal French twist, securing it with bobby pins in the back. Since her dress was baby blue, Spike stuck a few blue flowers into the twist and Terri was finished.  
  
"Emma," said Terri," Jimmy bought a corsage and stuff for himself to match my dress which Sean will wear to the prom and then they'll switch off once we're there."  
  
"Aww Ter, thanks so much for doing this. It's great that Sean and I both get to go, and we get to hang out with our friends!"  
  
Next up was Christie, her hair was long so Spike decided to leave half of it down. She parted it in the middle and curled it all, then she pinned half of it up and tucked some pieces behind her ears. Last but not least was Emma, Spike parted her hair in the middle and twisted the top back. Then she pinned all of her hair up and made it stick up.  
  
"All done girls," said Spike. This had taken about two hours and it was time for the girls to relax before getting on their dresses and make-up. They had a snack of a variety of fruits and watched MADE on MTV. By the time they were finished it was about 3:30 so they decided to start getting ready. Pulling on dresses, swiping their faces with make-up and strapping up shoes, the last of necessary things were done right as the doorbell rang. The girls got ready to file down the stairs as Christie grabbed what had become her signature necklace and Emma helped her put it on.  
  
"They should be down in just a minute," Spike told the boys. Snake was chatting with Joey and Craig was holding Angie, talking with her about something or other.  
  
Emma came down first, her dress was a sleek, orange, strapless gown made of gorgeous, iridescent taffeta. The bodice was exquisitely detailed with pleats on one side, there was a cascading ruffle on one side and tasteful but sexy slit up the back.  
  
Sean was the first to speak," Wow. Craig and I laughed when you said orange, but that is.amazing."  
  
Jimmy was next," You look great Em." He hugged her and placed a pretty orange flower on her wrist to match her dress, and the one pinned to his shirt. He looked @ her as he put it on and she nodded telling him she knew the plan.  
  
Then Terri came down, her dress was baby blue with spaghetti straps, plain and simple. Everyone told her she looked lovely and Sean gave her the corsage to match her dress.  
  
Last was Christie, the butterflies in Craig's stomach were threatening to turn into elephants and he couldn't wait much longer for her to come down, but he didn't have to. She walked gracefully down the staircase wearing a strapless white gown made of silk chiffon. There was beadwork done along the bodice, waist, and hemline of the dress in black crystal beads. She looked amazing. As she came down she looked right @ Craig, he looked gorgeous as always, and she giggled at what he had on complimenting his tux. It was his hat, her favorite hat. Of course he was also sporting his 10,000 watt smile that she had noticed the first day she met him. How lucky am I, she thought.  
  
"Cris, you look beautiful," he said giving her a kiss. She smiled and grabbed Angie giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You look like a princess," she said, causing everyone to laugh. "I feel like a princess," said Christie. The parents took their millions of pictures and then they headed off to the restaurant in their black limo.  
  
Dinner was good, the company was great, but none of them could wait for what was coming next. As the limo pulled up to the Hilton, the lights were shining and their classmates were pouring in from everywhere. They waved and hugged, chatted with a few people and finally found themselves inside, walking down a huge staircase to the dance, where everyone already seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
They all went to dancing right away, Sean and Jimmy switched flowers, and dates, but no one seemed to mind. They were laughing and just having a good time, all together. After about an hour Craig and Christie went to sit down at one of the tables. Craig plopped down onto a chair and Christie sat down on his lap.  
  
Craig looked @ the empty chairs around the table, and then @ his girlfriend. "Sweetie, I know it's crowded at this table but I'm sure you could find a chair somewhere."  
  
"I just wanted to be able to do this whenever possible," said Christie, leaning into Craig and kissing him. Craig put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Christie pulled away and said," As much as I would like to have another one of those make-out sessions with you, we cannot do that right here."  
  
Craig got a sly smirk on his face," We can go find a closet," he said.  
  
Christie cocked her head @ him and Craig was sure she was going to give him some lecture. "That sounds good, I've been dying to get on you all night. I think it's the hat." She said with a wink. She got up and stuck out her hand to a shock Craig, who grabbed it. She headed over to Sean and Emma who were dancing and told them to call her cell phone in half an hour, if they weren't back.  
  
Craig started towards the door with Christie following and when they got into the hall, they started laughing.  
  
"This is so weird, Craig."  
  
"Yeah I know, it'll be worth your while. I promise."  
  
"I don't doubt it," replied Christie.  
  
As they were walking down the hall, Craig finally spotted a suitable room. He opened the door and yanked Christie inside, pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulders and smiled.  
  
"Now this is how it's supposed to be. I missed this."  
  
Craig nodded as he leaned in and kissed her. Christie melted into his arms as she felt that tingle she always got whenever their lips touched. He's the one, she thought. She knew that was what it meant, and she was glad. Christie couldn't have wanted to spend the rest of her life with anyone else. She darted her tongue into Craig's mouth, letting his explore her own, and their tongues danced together. She tugged on his tie as he held one of her hands in his own.  
  
They kissed each other for what seemed like hours when she finally pulled away. He sighed," Christie.."  
  
"I know Craig," she said smiling. "We could, but definitely not in a closet."  
  
Craig nodded," Why don't we head back now, so we aren't tempted, okay?"  
  
Christie smiled and they shared one last kiss before heading back to the dance. Christie fixed her make-up using a mirror in her purse; she wiped Craig's cheek clean of lipstick and fixed his hat. They walked back into the gym and went to find Emma and Sean. They were sitting down with Jimmy and Terri, and the couple joined them. "Hey guys," said Sean," long time no see."  
  
Craig leaned back in his chair and cracked his knuckles as Christie asked Sean if he had anymore stupid jokes to tell them. He stuck his tongue out at her and they all laughed.  
  
"This is the last dance everyone," said the DJ," make it count."  
  
Christie took hold of Craig's hand and they headed out to the dance floor.  
  
"Craig," she said resting her head on his shoulder," even through all the bad things, this has been the best year of my life. I never knew that all the heartache I had gone through in my life would get me to this. To you, someone who understand me, and knows me better than anyone else. Moving here was the best thing that I've ever done. Not only did I acquire my soul mate whom I will never let go of, but I made friends, good friends, that helped me through rough times and I know will always be there."  
  
"Cris, you know I feel that exactly, and ten times more. You understand me better than I understand myself. I love you with all my heart."  
  
"I love you too Craig." Said Christie.  
  
They pulled apart for one last kiss before the dance was over. They gathered their things and headed back to Jimmy's to start the beginning of the rest of their lives together.  
  
.:.:.:.:. THE END .:.:.:.:.  
  
I hope that I came thru in the end, and I hope that you all enjoyed the story. Keep reviewing, and if u like it, tell your friends to read it!! LOL  
  
I'm thinking of maybe writing a sequel, set five years later, with Christie and Craig planning their wedding. What do you all think? Give me your opinions, ideas, whatever! I would really like to write another story, and your ideas would be a big help!  
  
3 Courtney 


	26. Author's Note

I just noticed that the addresses to Christie and Emma's dresses didn't show up! Sorry about that, if you'd really like to see them, IM me and I'll give u the URLs.  
  
Again, I loved this story sooo much! I'd loved to write another one, so tell me what you guys think. Should it involve Christie and Craig, new characters? What kind of plot should it have! I like opinions, and that's what I'll need to get another story started, thanks again for all your reviews and keep them coming. 


End file.
